Here I Dreamt I Was A Rosier
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: Opening her eyes, Hermione became acutely aware that she was not in her bed, or even in Gryffindor tower. She has woken up in 1944 and must learn to exist with her "family" and their friends...TR/HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over the Harry Potter characters or the Decemberists' song "Here I Dreamt I Was An Architect"

Hermione shot up in bed. She just woke up from a horrible dream. She had stayed in the library after hours and accidentally feel asleep there, making her miss breakfast and late for potions. Snape had threatened to give her a Troll grade if she helped Neville in class, and to make everything worse, her potion had actually exploded because she was so frazzled.

At least it was just a dream.

Opening her eyes, Hermione became acutely aware that she was not in her bed, or even in Gryffindor tower. Everything around her was pink, and frilly, and trimmed with cream lace. Before she knew what was happening, she let out a high pitched, girly scream at the top of her lungs.

By the time she had stopped screaming and started hyperventilating, Hermione had tears streaming down her face, and could hear two pairs of foot steps running towards the room. She watched helplessly as the door was blasted off the hinges and two people ran into the room, a young man and woman. Not caring who they were, she shouted at them. "Where am I? This isn't my room! Why am I here?"

The young man let out a deep breath. "Oh, is that all Hermione? I promised you that we would have your room redecorated as soon as we found someone proper. You don't have to act like such a spoiled little brat about it!" He finished his rant with a little huff.

Hermione looked up at the pair with wide eyes. "Who are you? No, I am serious, I mean, this actually isn't my room. I have never seen this room before in my life. Please, who are you two people? Will one of you please tell me what is going on?"

"Hermione?" The young woman asked, concern in her eyes, "don't you recognize your own brother and sister?"

The last conscious thought that she had before she fainted was the young man suggesting that they should call a healer.

***

It was a few days since Hermione had woken up in a strange bed in a strange room in a strange house. She still had no idea how she had gotten where she was, but the young woman had explained some things to her.

The young woman, whose name was Druella, was her sister. They had spent a long time pouring over their family tapestry together, trying to get Hermione to remember her past. The healer had suggested that because of the _traumatic event _that had taken place just a month before, Hermione had decided to slip into a dream world to help her cope with the loss.

The loss was of her father, Evan Rosier the Second. However, after talking to Druella, it didn't seem that the event was a very sad one. It seemed as though her "father" was some what of a tyrant and exhibited the exact behavior she would expect from a stuffy old pureblood. Her father had come over from France, where the Rosiers were a thriving noble pureblooded family. Wanting to assimilate to the English wizarding world, her father had courted and married a lesser known English pureblooded daughter, Dahlia Merryweather. They were not married long before Dahlia had given birth to their first child, Druella. Unhappy with a girl child for an heir, her father demanded Dahlia bear him a son, and she did, two years later, giving birth to Evan Rosier the Third. Although her father had apparently never forgiven her for it, her own mother had died during childbirth with Hermione. It was mostly his fault however, not giving Dahlia's body time to recover from the birth of Evan. Her brother and her were born less than a year apart - Irish twins - and the healers had warned against it greatly. Dahlia had paid for it in blood.

The three Rosier children had never received much affection from their father, and they had bonded over it. Druella was particularly upset with him when he had betrothed her to Cygnus Black the Third, whom she had been married two for just over two years. She had just given birth to her first child, Bellatrix.

Hermione was loathe to hold the baby, but since Druella had been so kind and so fond of her, Hermione found it in her to koo and kiss her niece. When looking at her siblings she could tell that they were related. All three of them had curl to their hair, and while Hermione and Evan's hair was a caramel brown, Druella was a beautiful blonde, a color which Narcissa Black would inherit in a few years.

The most perplexing of this situation was that Hermione suddenly found herself in the year 1944, about to start her seventh year with Evan. She had previously gone to Beauxbatons - Hermione was relieved that she somehow miraculously spoke French - but in light of her father's death, she had wanted to come home to be closer to her family. She was glad that she would know no one but Evan there, because it was hard enough lying pretending that she knew her own "family". She didn't want to have to do it with "friends" as well.

Hermione still had no idea how she got to this time. Something must have happened in the library, maybe some dark magic from one of the books in the restricted section? She didn't know how it had happened but once she got to a proper library, she would find out once and for all what really had happened. For now she was content to just sit in the Rosier library and read up on her courses this fall, something that had shocked her siblings.

Although Hermione Rosier had gotten adequate grades in the past, she hadn't been as studious as Hermione _Granger_ was. Today she was sitting out at a desk in the garden, with a trellis all around her, to protect her porcelain features from too much sunlight. She had consented to watch Baby Bellatrix so that her sister could go into town today to visit with some friends from Hogwarts. Druella lived with Cygnus at Black Manor, but she was visiting a lot due to Hermione's _situation_.

Druella was extremely fond of Hermione and never approved of the way their father had tried to use his daughters as pawns. Druella had been married off, but luckily for Hermione, her father had never accepted a marriage contract before his death. Although Druella had grown affectionate with Cygnus, she had been miserable for a long while before and after marrying him. If Hermione were to be married off now, it would be at Evan's bidding, something Druella severely discouraged.

Bellatrix gave out a small little cry, and Hermione sighed. Picking up the baby before she could let out a full volume wail, Hermione thought about the small girl. She supposed that she shouldn't judge the baby on the woman she would become. Hermione had never given it much thought, but how could something so adorable later become so evil. It was obvious that something had happened in Bellatrix's life that had affected her.

Well, that was easy. Lord Voldemort and dark magic.

Adjusting to the magic of the time was a little difficult for Hermione. While Evan never preformed _dark_ magic in her presence, he definitely had done somethings that would have been on the dark gray end of the spectrum in her time. It didn't seem out of place here though.

While Bellatrix had settled down and began playing with Hermione's hair, Evan had sneaked up to her little oasis in the garden. "I see you are becoming more comfortable with Bella."

"I just wasn't used to holding a baby before." Hermione lied, and Evan nodded in understanding, holding out his arms to take the baby. While Bellatrix didn't want to give up the entrancing piece of hair, she eventually relented her hold, and settled quietly into Evan's arms.

"Just be careful that you don't coddle her too much." Evan settled the baby back into her crib. Hermione scoffed at the idea. She was hardly coddling Bellatrix - in her opinion she was giving the little girl less affection than she should. "Still, it is clear that you will make an excellent mother someday, Hermione." Evan sighed, before getting to his real point. "Cygnus will be joining Druella tonight for dinner at our house tonight. He will be bringing his cousin, Orion. He is in our year in Slytherin"

"Oh, that's what this is about..." Hermione trailed off, things becoming clearer for her. He wanted her to start thinking about "settling down" with some nice pureblooded boy that he approved of. He was certainly filling his - _their_ - father's shoes quickly. "And will any of your other friends from school be joining us this evening?"

"Well, yes, Edward Nott and Albert Dolohov." Hermione scoffed. "Hermione, I know you are still shaken up about father's death and everything, but you really need to start thinking about settling down and securing a future for yourself when you graduate. I just wanted to let you know that you must behave at dinner tonight. I know you have had some extra sass lately, but I will not tolerate it tonight. Do not think about shaming this family." His stern face crumpled and the corners of his lips turned up. "I just want to make sure my baby sister is well protected." He tucked a curl behind her ear. "Now, go change into an appropriate day dress so that I can take you to Diagon Alley to get your new uniform and books and anything else you might need. I will get Bellatrix ready."

***

Hermione and Evan had been permitted to go to Hogwarts so that she could be sorted early. Evan had wanted to spare her the "embarrassment of being put on display" during the Sorting Ceremony, and this was one thing she happened to agree with her brother about. Dippet had allowed it as apparently the Rosiers we're very generous donors to the school.

It hadn't taken the Sorting Hat very long to place her in Ravenclaw. When she expressed her confusion to the Hat at not being placed in Gryffindor, it cryptically responded that "Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor, but Hermione Rosier is a Ravenclaw." The hat at least gave her some hope, if it recognized the existence of Hermione Granger.

While Evan seemed a little upset that Hermione hadn't ended up in Slytherin, it seemed that Ravenclaw was still a perfectly acceptable house for a Rosier.

That was how she ended up in the clothing shop in Diagon Alley, looking through numerous white blouses. The Hogwarts uniform of the 40s was much different than that of the 90s. For one, the skirt was a gray wiggle skirt that came to rest past her knees, much in fashion for the time, but so tight and a little difficult to walk in. Druella had given her black kitten heels and nylons to wear every day, and told her she would be on the cutting edge with the shoes. She wore a white blouse then with either a blue Ravenclaw cardigan or sweater vest, with no tie. Once Hermione had enough clothes in Evan's regard, they headed to the bookstore.

Hermione has beyond giddy at the prospect of buying as many books as she could squeeze out of Evan. She was also very curious to see how the curriculum had changed throughout the years. She was gracing 1944 with the first genuine smile since she had arrived nearly two weeks ago.

When they entered the building they heard a sound of surprise, and a young man approached them. "Why Evan, I know it hasn't been that long ago since I've seen you. How is it possible that you have a wife AND a new baby? Have you been keeping secrets from your fellow Slytherins?"

Hermione fully regarded the young man, and all breath escaped her. Not only was he extraordinarily handsome, but she realized, dread sinking into her gut, that she knew him. Here, standing in the flesh before her, was Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. She couldn't believe hat she had forgotten the possibility that she could run into him. She held his most loyal follower in her arms and was now panicking.

Evan's hearty laugh anchored her and kept her world from spinning out of control. "Oh no, Tom. This is my younger sister, Hermione. She had previously attended Beauxbatons, but will be joining Hogwarts this fall. She wanted to be a little closer to family after the death of our father."

"Oh, yes of course," Tom frowned, "I was so sorry to hear about your loss." He waited a beat before continuing , "I look forward to learning what house you will be joining. Maybe Slytherin, like your siblings?"

"Ravenclaw, actually. Headmaster Dippet allowed me to be sorted early so that I could buy a uniform." Hermione replied curtly. She could tell that her attitude was annoying her brother.

Tom looked surprised at her admission to Ravenclaw. "Ravenclaw? They don't often take many girls - I think they have only one other girl, a third year. You must be very smart." He stared at her very hard. "Well then, who is this beauty?" He asked, referring to baby Bellatrix.

"This is our niece, our older sister, Druella's, baby, Bellatrix."

"May I hold her?" Tom asked. Hermione's stomach lurched again. This was Bellatrix's first encounter with her Dark Lord. Evan nodded however, and encouraged Hermione to hand over the baby. She reluctantly did.

"Well, Evan, I am going to go collect my books while you talk to your friend chat. We don't have much time because I want to get ready for tonight." Evan nodded, apparently pleased that she wanted to put some effort in for his friends. Hermione regarded Tom. "Well...Tom, it was nice meeting you." Tom took her offered hand, but instead of shaking her hand like she had thought, he pressed his lips against her knuckles.

While she was walking throughout the bookstore she was berating herself for becoming so comfortable and complacent in this era, but she promised as soon as she got to Hogwarts she would make real strides on getting back to the present. And for now...she would do anything to make sure she didn't think too long on the way that Voldemort's lips had felt on her hand.

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Hermione/Tom Riddle story ever, and only my second Harry Potter story, so I am definitely in uncharted waters. I am going to be fudging a lot of the ages, I know, so bear with me. Let me know if any of the liberties I have taken are too annoying!

Well, I am not really sure when the next update will be, but keep an eye out! Also, just let me know what you think – I hope this idea isn't too overdone. Let me know if you have any ideas, a better title (the one I chose is a manipulation of a Decemberists song) etc! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was in awe. Upon arriving home, she was willing to do anything to keep her mind off of Tom Riddle. That included asking Druella to help her pick out an outfit for the evening. Her sister was beyond gleeful.

Apparently Druella and Evan thought that she had been exceeding sloppy as of late, not wearing proper undergarments. Druella informed her that she was to wear a thin under corset, garter belt and nylons under her clothes every day unless her clothing in some way prohibited it. Hermione had initially panicked, imagining some stiff, awful lace up corset that would break her ribs, until she saw what she was dealing with.

Druella had opened the closet hat Hermione hadn't perused yet, and it was filled with corset after satiny corset, in every pastel color should could imagine, with matching garterbelts and panties, along with numerous pairs of silk stockings for special occasions and nylons for day to day use.

Her sister called a house elf, Junie, to help Hermione get her corset on. While it was still a little constricting, it wasn't the terrible corset she had imagined either. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed that it mostly just accentuated her feminine silhouette. Apparently Junie would be coming with her to Hogwarts. Headmaster Dippet had approved it because there were no other girls in her year in Ravenclaw.

Druella picked out a light green dress from the closet. It was as tight as her uniform skirt and it was a sweetheart neckline. It wasn't a dress that she would usually wear. It exposed cleavage she didn't know she had, thanks to the new corset. Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermiome was overcome with a sense of giddiness. She had never felt this pretty before.

With only one small section of hair pinned back on the side of her head, Hermione let Druella get to work on her makeup. She kept it light and simple. "There," Druella began, "now you are beginning to look like your old self again. This is the first time I have seen you smile since your return from France." Her sister gave her an affectionate hug. "Shall we go meet the boys?"

Hermione nodded and they began walking down the stairs together. "Druella, I know what Evan is trying to do, bringing his friends over. "

Her sister let out a small sigh. "Yes. I know. I told him he should give you more time, but he wouldn't budge. At least he is giving you the courtesy of picking your own intended from a group of approved candidates, instead of just pairing you up."

Hermione squeezed Druella's hand. She knew her sister was talking about her own marriage. She didn't even get a choice of candidates, rather, her marriage was arranged before Druella had even begun thinking about boys. Hermione figured that she would put her best in choosing a suitor, because, in all honesty, even though she didn't know who Hermione Rosier was, but she didn't want to leave her with a terrible husband once Hermione Granger was able to return to her time.

She wouldn't even begin to think about the possibility of not being able to return to her time.

When Hermione and Druella entered the Rosier dining room there seemed to be a collective intake of breath. Hermione gave a demure smile. Even though these men were likely the first death eaters, she still couldn't help but feel very pretty under their gazes. Evan gave her a huge grin and took her arm. Druella went to her husband who was holding baby Bellatrix.

"Hermione, let me introduce you to some of my school mates. This is Orion Black, you probably remember him from the wedding." Hermione held back the noise that was bubbling up in her throat. His was Sirius's father. Same mischievous blue sparkling eyes and same shamelessly flirtatious smile.

She always had a crush on Sirius.

But at that thought she realized that Orion could not be her future husband. Hermione Rosier was not the mother of Sirius and Regulus Black, Walburga was, Hermione thought, shuddering remembering the terrible woman whose portrait hung on the wall at Grimmauld place.

"Yes, it is lovely to see you again Orion." He nodded and Evan moved her to the next person in the room.

He was tall and very thin with light brown hair and toffee colored eyes. He looked exactly like Theo Nott in her year in her own time. If Hermione hadn't known better she would have thought that he was Theo's twin. Not that she had spent so much time looking at him...

"And, Hermione, this is my friend Edward Nott."

The boy gave her a small smile, "You can call me Teddy." Hermione smiled back. She didn't know much about Theo Nott in her time, except that he was rather bookish as well, and that he didn't really seem like one of Draco's flunkies. She supposed that it would be possible that Hermione Rosier could marry Teddy Nott. Hopefully, his ancestor was as smart as the Nott she knew.

"And finally, here is Albert Dolohov." She was just how she remembered Antonin Dolohov. He was burly, with dark brown hair and such light green eyes. He had scruff and a small scowl, but she could still see the approving look in his eyes. Something in his gaze was very exciting to her. He didn't kiss her hand, like Orion, or avoid contact with her like Teddy. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her on both cheeks. Hermione could feel Evan stiffen at her side.

It was clear to her that he had underestimated the way that his friends would act around his baby sister. He cleared his throat. "Well, shall we sit down for dinner then?" Evan and Cygnus took the heads of the table. Hermione sat on the right had side of Evan and Druella sat to the right of Cygnus, with little Bellatrix in a high chair on the left of Cygnus. Orion sat on the other side of Hermione and Albert sat across from Hermione with Teddy between Bellatrix and Albert.

Hermione felt like she was being circled by sharks. Except her sharks were suitors.

"My Hermione, I must say that color of green is beautiful on you," Orion started in with the compliments. "Who knew Evan was hiding such a pretty sister away in France?"

Hermione's cheeks colored. She really wasn't used to getting compliments from such suave men. Ron almost never noticed when she did anything to make herself more attractive than usual, and Harry's compliments were usually just about her intellect.

"Perhaps you will be wearing that green more often in the coming year? Are you in Slytherin house like Evan and Druella?" Teddy asked. Hermione knew she would have to watch out for him. He was certainly more sly and cunning than some of the other Slytherins she knew in her time. He knew just the way to pose his questions.

"Well, no actually, I was sorted into Ravenclaw by Headmaster Dippet earlier today." Hermione stated. She felt very outspoken and wasn't sure how much she should talk around these men.

"My, my. You must be very smart Hermione!" Orion said, next to her. He had accidentally brushed his hand against her thigh twice now, and she was beginning to realize that it definitely wasn't an accident.

"Yes," agreed Albert, "and which classes will you be taking?"

"Well, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Arithmancy, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy." Hermione had wanted to take Magical History but she was afraid that she would slip up her time lines and she figured it was just too big of a risk to take. Seeing the three boys shocked faces, she added, "You will have to tell me which teachers I should avoid and who gives the hardest exams and things like that."

"You are taking eight N.E.W.T.s?" Teddy asked, surprised. "That's as many as I am taking! That must be the highest number that any girl has ever taken." He tried not to seem too appalled. "Well, I suppose you can study with Tom and I if you have any problems in your classes."

"Oh yes, Tom." Hermione said, nudging Evan's hand. "Evan and I ran into him today in Diagon Alley when I was getting fitted for my uniform and picking up my books. He thought that we were married and that Bella was our baby." Hermione let out a high tinkering laugh.

Everyone joined in her laughter with her. "He should have known that her black hair came from the Black family." Cygnus stated to his sister in law.

"Yes, and a good thing that you aren't married to Evan too. I am sure many suitors and many of the males at Hogwarts would be very sad if you were." Albert added in. He seemed to be considering her very carefully. This was a completely strange experience for Hermione, knowing that these three young men were actually right before her eyes considering marrying her.

After the short comfortable silence that followed the group's laughter, Hermione slowly questioned. "Well...there's Evan and you three, and this Tom Riddle. Are there any other men in Slytherin I should know about before heading to Hogwarts?" She was pleased with herself for thinking to ask such a question. She was becoming quite good at reconnaissance.

"Well, there is Mulciber, but he isn't much to look at or to talk to, except that he is one of the Beaters on our Quidditch team. Also, there is Abraxas Malfoy. He so wanted to come tonight, Hermione, to meet you," Evan stated, "but he and his family are taking a vacation before term begins."

"And what about you, Evan, will you and Hermione be spending the last fortnight at your vacation home before coming to Hogwarts?" Orion asked, knowing that the Blacks also had a house in the South of France. Well, Cygnus did at least.

"Well, I was planning on it. Hermione and I still need to discuss when we will head down to Nice, but I definitely would like to go for a visit. I think getting Hermione in the sun would be good for her."

"Lovely!" Druella said, "Cygnus and I will definitely be joining you down there."

"Will you be taking Bellatrix with you?" Hermione asked. Even though she was a little disturbed that she held the witch that would later torture her in her arms. But knowing that her childhood was so devoid of affection, Hermione couldn't help but feel the need to "coddle" Bella, as Evan put it. Plus she was the only family member that didn't expect anything from her, yet.

Hermione let her thoughts drift to spending some time in Nice, and the little black haired baby, and what reentering Hogwarts would be like. She remained in her thoughts for the rest of dinner.

***

Evan called Hermione into what used to be their father's study after dinner. It was now Evan's study. He offered her a cordial of firewhisky, which Hermione found to be much sweeter and tolerable then the real stuff. "So, Hermione, what did you think of the old boys?"

Wow, Hermione thought to herself, Evan was really not trying to be subtle at all about this. "Well, although you know that I am rather fond of Orion, I can't help but get the feeling that he isn't meant for me...that he is supposed to end up with someone else."

"Hermione! I never thought you to be the Divinations type. Certainly you don't don't believe in all that nonsense?"

Hermione let out a genuine laugh, thinking of Trelawney. "Yes, Evan, my Divinations professor at Beauxbatons told me I had a positively blind inner eye. I guess, Orion seems like he will be more of a friend than a husband."

"Well, Hermione, you are very keen. Orion's father is actually going to be entering a marriage contract for him with his cousin Walburga, but his father told me he would wait to see if you two hit it off...I think you would have gotten a lot of hell from Walburga though if you had. She is not someone you want to get on their bad side." He stared into his glass and swirled it around once or twice. "And Ted and Albert?"

"Yes, they are both nice young men. I think that I probably liked Teddy a bit more. He seems to be more my speed, smart and handsome. But obviously, I can't make any kind of decisions yet. I will need to talk to them more and see if we really are compatible. I am curious to meet this Malfoy character. And I wouldn't mind talking more to our friend Tom Riddle."

Evan had a troubled look on his face. "Tom doesn't seem very interested in girls. He is only interested in his books." Then his face perked up. "Though I am sure that Abraxas will be thrilled to meet you. Now, you should probably get to bed. Tomorrow I will send up Junie to help you pack for the Rivera. Goodnight, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, leaving her glass on the desk, and turned to leave. "Hermione?" Evan asked as she was stepping through the door. She turned to look at her brother. "Thank you for being so open to meeting my friends." Hermione gave him a small smile, nodded, and shut the door behind her.

A/N:So end of chapter two! I finally know how this story is going to end, which is good. If you have any comments on this chapter I would love to hear them.

Big shout out to all of my reviewers from last time: sweet-tang-honey, Vesperia Darquesse, the-tall-girl-in-green, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, xi, know-it-all, hollyandvine, sh0rt3zMalfoy, gleeislove, idyllia, nelch16, TazziJadeBlack, ItsNatalie, VampGirl4ever, sports7, and Nina. Thanks for all of your input!

Look out for chapter three and let me know what you think of chapter two! Thanks, Marina.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione welcomed the sight of Hogwarts when she was about to move back in. It made her feel truly at home for the first time since she had mysteriously been transported back to the past, and absorbed in this semi-anonymous pureblooded family. She had a nice suntan, or sunburn as Evan called it. It made her tiny freckles show on her nose and cheeks, and made the blue of her uniform look nice on her.

Although he had tried, Evan was unable to get Dippet to fold and allow her to move in early despite her circumstances. Hermione didn't actually mind all that much, but Evan seemed particularly put out about it. That was how she had found herself taking the familiar Hogwarts Express, sandwiched between Teddy and Albert, which wasn't that bad, except for that half hearted glares that Evan would send his friends.

She wasn't given the distinct _pleasure _of meeting Abraxas Malfoy until she was in the carriage up to the castle. She had missed him on the train because he was one of the seventh year prefects, and the Head Boy and Girl had planned a particularly long and nasty meeting that ended up taking the whole ride.

He looked nearly exactly like Draco, except for that his face wasn't quite as pointy. He certainly was pretty handsome, in a very aristocratic way. It was unfortunate that his mouth ruined his face, just like Draco's did. After Evan introduced her, he had jumped right down to business. "Well, Hermione, I am sure this school year you will be busy looking for a suitor. Are you sure you can offer the purest of blood? Normally, I wouldn't ask, but a Rosier in Ravenclaw..."

Hermione didn't even give her brother the chance of responding before snapping back, "You know, Malfoy, that the Rosiers and Merryweathers are pure more than ten generations back and have never produced a squib. Just because my father was smart enough to diversify the gene pool by marrying in a different country doesn't mean we are less pure than you." She huffed. She had no idea why she was acting like a snotty little pureblood, but there was something about the way that Malfoy was acting so superior that just got under her skin.

Before Evan could do any damage control, Hermione couldn't help but throw in, "and as for me being a Ravenclaw...don't tell me, Malfoy, that you can't handle a woman with a brain..."

That shut up the snotty blond, and he spent the rest of the carriage ride fuming. She was surprised that he even helped her out of the carriage. Evan gave her a look that meant he wasn't the least bit pleased with her, but that they would be talking about it at another time.

After that, he escorted her by the arm into the Great Hall while Junie took care of her trunk for her. It was exactly as she remembered, although the enchantments on the ceiling were no where near as impressive as Dumbledore's. It didn't look one hundred percent real. Evan walked her to the Ravenclaw table, and kissed her on both cheeks. "Here, I put you on the side that faces Slytherin, and I will be sure to sit facing Ravenclaw, so if you need anything, just discretely catch my attention."  
"Don't worry, Evan, I will be fine!" Hermione reassured her brother. After he walked away she looked at the composition of the table. It was definitely much smaller than the Ravenclaw in her time. And she was the only girl, besides one other who looked to be about thirteen. After giving her a more discerning look, Hermione gasped. It was none other than Myrtle.

Seeing the ghost she knew has a vibrant human was something else. She had huge, horrible glasses, and was still rather pale. She slouched and didn't have anyone to talk to. She knew however that Evan would disapprove of her befriending the girl on the first day of class. She would have to create conversation with the girl in the Common Room some time.

Before she could ponder the young girl anymore, the sound of someone clearing their throat broke Hermione's train of thought. She looked up, and saw a boy with olive skin, black hair and olive green eyes. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, indicating the seat across from her.

"By all means." Hermione said, somewhat enthusiastically.

"You are new here, what's your name?" The boy asked. He was somewhat on the shorter side and was fairly stocky, but not fat, just muscular. Kind of like Viktor.

"I'm Hermione...Rosier. I am Evan's little sister, transferring from Beauxbatons into seventh year. And what might your name be?" Hermione asked taking a sip of her water.

"I am Damocles Belby." Hermione violently choked on her water at hearing his name. She was trying to come up with something to say that didn't involve the fact that she knew he was the future creator of the Wolfsbane potion. Luckily, Headmaster Dippet saved her.

"Welcome students! Before we commence with the sorting of the first years, I would like to introduce a new student to you. Hermione Rosier, if you would please stand up, younger sister to Evan will be joining us from Beauxbatons. She has privately been sorted into Ravenclaw, and is in year seven. I hope you will all give her a bright Hogwarts welcome." Hermione stood and curtsied, before sitting back down to watch the rather small number of first year students file in.

She took the moment to scan the room for anyone she might know. Perusing the staff table she saw Slughorn and, more importantly, Dumbledore. How could she have possibly forgot about the possibility of finding Dumbledore once she was at Hogwarts? Seeing Myrtle and Dumbledore shot a pain through her heart. She had forgotten so much in such a little amount of time.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized that Dippet had finished his speech and that the feast had began. She happily chatted with Damocles about potions throughout the meal, the subject that he was most interested after asking Hermione what she was taking. By the time dinner was over, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she made eye contact with none other than Tom Riddle.

"Oh, Tom. Hello, good to see you again." She said, with the least amount of pleasantness possible. Even though she had mentally prepared herself to see him again, she was still taken aback by how handsome he was. His wavy dark brown hair was in a side part, that didn't look childish at all on him. He also had dark brown eyes that looked like chocolate all melted. He had a small mouth, but it still looked kissable. She used all of her will power not to sigh.

"Yes, excellent to see you again Hermione. I am here to show you to Ravenclaw Tower and to make sure your accommodations are to your liking."

"Oh, Riddle, I can do that - I am headed up to Ravenclaw anyway." Damocles butted into their conversation.

"Yes, but I am afraid you have patrol duties to see to Belby. You know first years have the most amazing talent for getting lost on the first day." Tom silenced him with a smile. Hermione could already see the foundations of his manipulation. It seemed that situations would go Tom's way.

"Thank you, Tom, that is very kind of you." Hermoine set her napkin on the table beside her plate and stood up, taking Tom's offered arm, much to her chagrin. She really wanted as little possible contact with him as possible.

"No, it is no trouble at all. Chantal Jones, the head girl, was going to do it, but apparently one of the Hufflepuff first years is having some kind of a crisis. Chantal is a Hufflepuff, so she must see to the issue. So, Hermione, which classes did you sign up for?"

"Well, nothing too much. I am taking Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Arithmancy, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy." Hermione said with a small smirk on her face. She knew that he certainly wasn't expecting that. She chanced a glance at his face out of the corner of his eye. He was initially shocked, but quickly schooled his features.

"I suppose Ravenclaw will be a good fit for you then. I am taking all of those, as well as History of Magic. If you ever need someone to study with, or some help with an assignment, feel free to ask me. I am sure we will be in many of the same classes together."

"Likewise." Hermione replied, smug.

They climbed up some more stairs, until they reached a knocker with an eagle's head on it. "This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. Once you knock it, it will ask you a riddle. If you get it correct, you may enter, but if you get it wrong, you will have to wait for someone who can get it right. Why don't we let you try the first one?" Tom asked, trying to assess her intelligence.

Hermione lifted the heavy knocker and let it fall. The eagle appeared to come alive before asking, "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

Hermione didn't even hesitate before answering. "A circle has no beginning." Tom looked somewhat impressed, before entering, holding the door open for Hermione to follow through.

He then pointed to the staircase on the right, "This is the staircase that leads to the girls dorms. Since there are no other girls in your year, you will have your own room. Your room is the second one up the stairs. The third year Ravenclaw girl lives in the first room up the stairs. Shall we go check on your room?" He didn't wait for her to answer, but instead started walking up the stairs.

"Don't the stairs up to the girls dorms have a jinx on them so that boys can't walk up them?" Hermione blurted out before thinking.

"No, where did you hear that?" Tom asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh," Hermione said, all breath escaping her. "I thought I read that in _Hogwarts: A History_. I must have been mistaken."

Tom only nodded, before pulling a key out of his pocket, with a blue ribbon on it. He slipped it into the keylock on her door. Hermione was surprised that a portrait wasn't guarding her door. Before she could think much more on it, she was inside her room.

It was gorgeous. It was everything she ever wanted in a room. Her bed had a big white comforter on it, and blue sheets, with plenty of big fluffy pillows. There was a large fireplace with a mantle, and two tall bookshelves built into the walls on either side. All of the books she bought in Diagon Alley, and some more from the Rosier library stuffed the shelves full. Evan was really too thoughtful.

A plush blue couch sat in front of the fireplace, and a white sheepskin rug on the floor beneath it. There was a little brown desk sitting in front of one of the windows, so she could look out of the window while she was studying. She even had her own bathroom! "Oh, its perfect!"

She turned and saw Tom smile at her glee at something so simple. "Yes, the Head Boy's room is something like this, except with green. And the view isn't as nice. Something about looking out into a lake just doesn't beat the blue sky." Hermione just nodded.

The situation was awkward, suddenly. She had never had a boy alone in her bedroom before. She didn't know what to do or say. Tom seemed to sense the tension. "Well, I better make sure that everyone is settling into Slytherin. Goodnight Hermione, I will see you in classes tomorrow." He grasped her hand, and kissed the back of it again before leaving.

She let out a small, but audible gasp. Tom noticed.

After he left, Hermione threw herself down on the bed. Oh how could she have let herself become so complacent in this time? Sure being pampered and having a summer home on the South of France was lovely, but she most certainly didn't belong her. Seeing Dumbledore and Myrtle changed everything. She had barely thought about Ron and Harry, and was instead just letting Tom Riddle of all people kiss her hand! On multiple occasions.

This was the final straw. Tomorrow she would change. She would go check out every book at the library on time travel and past lives and switching bodies. She would also search out Professor Dumbledore after classes and bring up her predicament as delicately as possible. Feeling much better with her new found resolve, Hermione permitted herself to drift quietly to sleep.

A/N: Wow! This is the first time that I have just sat down and written an entire chapter in one sitting. Usually I have to come back to it multiple times...what a pleasant surprise when a story just gets away from you.

Big shout out to my reviewers from last time: know-it-all (hopefully this wasn't too much of a wait for you, hehe!), Kayla, Nicole, Hailey, Goddess of magic, sh0rt3zMalfoy, TazziJadeBlack, Bunny115, sweet-tang-honey, anonymous, BeautifulxDestructionx, indiat, glee is love, Rachel, Vesperia Darquesse, HereToRead84, amidtheflowers, and AvoidedIsland. I am glad you guys all liked my story - thanks for the encouraging feedback!

Let me know what you guys thought about chapter three - tell me if I am doing something you like/don't like! Look out for chapter four sometime soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Tom entered the Slytherin dungeons still thinking about the pretty girl up in Ravenclaw tower. It was true that he never really had any interest in girls before Hermione had arrived, choosing to spend his time reading or studying instead. Sure, he knew when a girl was pretty but he never cared much for the girls his fellow Slytherin's would talk about forever. Hermione had more of a quiet beauty, and she was obviously very smart.

"Tom!" Evan called out from the couches that were arranged around the fireplace. He was sitting with Ted, Albert, and Abraxas. "Did Hermione get settled into her room okay? Did she like it?" Evan seemed very nervous and concerned for his sister.

"Yes, Evan, I believe her exact words were 'it's perfect!'" Tom replied, giving a small smile to help reassure his friend.

"Oh good - she has been nagging me to let her redecorate her room back home for weeks." Evan stated, getting some worry off his chest. "I just wanted to make sure she is feeling welcomed her because I know it could be a hard adjustment to an all girls school. Plus, with the death of our father..." Evan trailed off knowing that he was starting to sound like an emotional HUfflepuff. "Well, I had better go owl 'Ella to let her know everything is working out fine." The boy left running up the stairs to his dorm.

"So, Tom," started Albert once he was sure that Evan was out of earshot, "what happened with Hermione?"

"What do you mean what happened with Hermione?" Tom asked, clearly confused. "I just showed her how to enter Ravenclaw tower, and showed her where her room was and then left."

"Of course," Abraxas said, not in the least bit snide, "I knew our Tom would never do something untoward to a girl. He is by far the best mannered Slytherin."

"Yeah, if I had walked Hermione to her room, I would have found excuses to stay their twice as long, maybe even sneak in a kiss if I could." Albert continued. "Hermione is quite the slice. Forget walking in front of or next to that witch! I'd much rather walk behind her..." Albert trailed off a devious smile on his face.

Tom was somewhat shocked. "Forget her arse," Ted piped in. Tom was relieved - of course his studious friend would not pray fall to talking about Hermione like she was a piece of meat, like Albert and Abraxas. But then the boy continued. "I'd rather like to think about her long legs. I bet those would feel nice wrapped around you..."

"Even if the witch is beautiful, she still has one hell of a sassy mouth." Abraxas gave his take, "I could think of plenty other things to do with her mouth than let her backtalk me." Malfoy had a huge grin on his face, and the other two boys chuckled at their friends thoughts.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Tom said before he could stop himself. All three boys looked at him quite confused.

Abraxas was the first one to speak. "Don't tell me that you like her Tom?" All three boys instinctually knew that Tom was their leader and they followed what he said. If he liked Hermione, well then...they _wouldn't_ like Hermione.

Tom was perplexed by his outburst. He didn't care about what the three boys did with women but for whatever reason, hearing them talk about her that way just made his blood boil. Back peddling, he quickly added, "No, of course I don't, I just meant, don't let Evan hear you talking like that or you will never get anything but sass from her mouth."

His three "friends" all laughed, somewhat with relief, and Tom took his leave to the Head Boy room. It was true that Tom had never given much thought to girls. He never had thought about having a girl wrapping her legs around his waist, or hell, even kissed a girl. Tom let out an angry breath.

He had lived seventeen years without girls bothering him or jumbling up his thoughts! He was angry, angry at Hermione. He would stop thinking about her. Stop thinking about what it would be like to press his lips against hers. She was not apart of his plans. And that was final.

***

Hermione woke up the next morning with her new resolve. She would not be easily swept into this different era. After her classes today, she was going to talk to Professor Dumbledore, and then start reading up on time travel. She _would _get to the bottom of this and she _would_ be transported back into her own time.

After showering and having Junie help her get ready, she made her way down to the common room. Thinking about the little house elf, Hermione was even more ashamed of herself, using forced labor and not even thinking twice about it. Hermione Granger never would have consented to house elf labor, but Hermione Rosier hadn't thought twice about it. She would have to talk to Junie about it later.

When she arrived down from her room into the common room, she found Damocles waiting for her. "Good morning, Hermione!" The short Greek boy caught her attention, waving. Hermione smiled and made her way towards the boy and the two other boys he was with. They were tall, and had strawberry blond hair with bright blue eyes, and looked exactly the same. "I want to introduce you to my two friends, Patrick and Dermot McGuinness. They are twins."

Hermione's heart swelled. They reminded her of the Weasley twins, although their hair was more blond than ginger, and much paler than Fred and George. "Hello, I am Hermione." She introduced, and they both stepped forward kiss her cheeks. Hermione blushed in response. The twins were Irish and their accents made her think of Seamus. This was both a good and a bad thing because it was making her feel more at home. While it was good to feel welcomed, it could also easily slip her into complacency.

She enjoyed having breakfast with the three boys. Patrick and Dermot were incredibly witty, and Damocles was very intelligent. She was sure that, had he been around, Professor Snape would have loved to pick his brain. He did seem to have a lot of exciting ideas when it came to potions. He had even agreed to be her partner in potions, her first class of the day. After Potions she had Arithmancy, then Charms, and then Transfiguration. It would be the perfect time to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

Feeling better about her situation, Hermione settled in for the rest of the day. Potions went well, and Slughorn was his normal happy, albeit somewhat easy. During Arithmancy, she sat next to Evan. "I see you've made new friends."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, the boys have done a great job of making me feel at home in Ravenclaw."

"Just remember, Hermione, that you are to look for a _suitable_ husband."

"Honestly, Evan...are my suitors only allowed to be Slytherins? I didn't think you prescribed that that school of thought."

"Well, just don't make any plans for Hogsmeade this weekend. You will be accompanying Abraxas there. I was able to get him to agree to give you a second chance." Evan looked at her sagely.

Hermione scoffed, "We both know that was hardly my fault! I couldn't just sit around and let Malfoy tarnish the name of Rosier!" Hermione again had no idea where this pureblooded snobbery was coming from, but it was just spewing out of her mouth.

"Listen, I know Malfoy can sometimes be a snob, but that will not excuse your sass." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest like a sulky child, and paid attention to the leason that was beginning.

After Arithmancy, Hermione had Charms. Although she had classes with Tom Riddle, in Charms she was forced to sit next to him. They didn't speak once throughout the lesson, but learned that they would be working a lot with each other. They were being assigned a semester long project.

"Hermione, would you like to set up a time to meet to start brain storming about our Charms project?" Tom asked on her way out.

"Yes, would after dinner in the library work for you?" Hermione asked, not terribly thrilled at the prospect of spending alone time with the future Dark Lord, but not showing it either.

"Yes, that sounds good." Tom replied with a half smile. "Let me guess, you have Transfiguration next? I'll walk with you." Hermione had no idea why he was being so friendly to her, but it made her uncomfortable. It made it too easy for her to think of him as a separate person than the Dark Lord. And, at this point in time, she didn't want to even think about that yet.

In Transfiguration, she was paired with a Gryffindor, Damon McLaggen. It should have made her feel more at home, being paired with someone in her real house, but unfortunately, it seemed that he had the same tendencies of his future offspring, Cormac. Damon kept staring at her and paid absolutely no attention to Professor Dumbledore. Once the lesson was over, Damon asked if he could walk her to dinner.

"Thank you for the offer, but I really must stay and chat with Professor Dumbledore for a moment." Hermione replied, uncomfortable around the bulky Quidditch player. He looked very disappointed and nodded curtly.

Dumbledore was standing behind his desk, shuffling some papers. He looked so different from the Dumbledore - not nearly as many wrinkles, and his long hair was still a lovely shade of auburn. "Professor, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment?" Professor Dumbledore met her eyes with no twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, let's just make our way to my office." Dumbledore led the way, they took seats on either side of the desk.

"I really don't know how to big this, but you are the only one I can trust." Hermione bit her lip, trying to gather the courage to go on. "Well you see, the other day, I fell asleep in while I was studying in the library...I had a horrible dream that I had slept through Potions and my Potions master gave me a horrible punishment. I woke up rather suddenly, you see, and well...I woke up in the Rosier's house."

"But child, that is of course where you live." Dumbledore interjected.

"No, you see, Professor Dumbledore, I do not live there, because I am not a Rosier. I am Hermione _Granger_ and I attend Hogwarts, but in the year 1997. You're my only hope get back."

"Miss Rosier," Dumbledore began, standing, "while I cannot begin to understand what fanciful thoughts and ideas run through your head, as I have never taught you before, so I know very little of your character or circumstance, it disturbs me more that you see _me_ as your only hope. Surely, Miss Rosier, you recognize that I will be of no help to you. I have no idea why you would even begin to think that I would help a Rosier." Dumbledore saw Hermione's face falling, but did nothing to calm her. "Surely your brother and the rest of those snakes will be adequate help for you to live out these ideas you have. You are quite lucky I don't suggest you go to St. Mungo's for an evaluation."

Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She nodded, and stood, as Dumbledore held the door open for her, and she walked out. She just couldn't believe it! The one man that she trusted to be good and just seemed to have a bias against her for her heritage, and wouldn't even hear her out. For the first time in a long while, Hermione felt completely isolated in this time. It seemed that she would have no one to turn to for help of guidance.

Instead, it seemed that getting back to 1997 was going to be all on her.

A/N: Hello friends! Sorry this one was a teensy bit shorter than usual. So what do you think about Dumbledore turning his back on Hermione?

Big shout out to all the reviewers of chapter three: ., ItsNatalie, seargentlambchop, HearToRead84, Vesperia Darquesse, Weeping Angel Of Fear, know-it-all, Katie, Hailey, TazziJadeBlack, sweet-tang-honney, gentlemidnite, LauRawrCait, Serene Pristine, Taylor, and nlech16! Your reviewers were all awesome and encouraging and so I thank you for that. Also glad that I have attracted some veterns of the Hermione/TR ship - let me know what I am doing right/wrong or if you have any suggestions!

I try to put out a new chapter every week, but next week I am moving so forgive me if it takes a little longer than usual. Anyway, look out for chapter five soon and let me know what you thought of chapter four! Thanks, Marina.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had gone by for Hermione at Hogwarts. She had settled into her classes nicely, and besides a few patronizing remarks from teachers and male teachers, she had more or less reclaimed her position as best student. It was nice though to not have the same pressures as she had in her era. Although she did want Hermione Rosier to have a good future, she didn't have to work nearly as hard as Hermione Granger did.

She had spent some time alone with Teddy, although she wouldn't have considered it a date. They had simply studied for transfiguration, and Hermione picked his brain, casually, for any information regarding anything he might know about time travel or any information about Tom Riddle and anything he might be planning. Unfortunately, he was little help and usually just wanted to talk about her anyway.

Hermione had also gotten to know Myrtle a little bit more. She had mostly helped the younger girl with a problem she was having with Arithmancy. Myrtle was more than a little suspicious of Hermione's help, but after she had returned from class that day, the shy awkward girl was sure to give Hermione her thanks.

She had tried not to think much on Tom, although they did meet for their Charms project twice a week. It was hard to remain apathetic to a person who genuinely enjoyed learning as much as she did. It was strange to see a man who in her time was so charismatic and manipulative, seem very awkward around her. Although it was clear to see that he did have some control over Evan and the rest of the Slytherin boys, as well as the charisma to charm the pants off the professors, it seemed to Hermione that he didn't have any friends.

Thinking about this, Hermione was quite distracted as she left the girls lavatory on the second floor. Without Myrtle's ghost to haunt the room, it was a fairly frequently used lavatory in the castle. Hermione was on her way to dinner with her arms full of the only three or four books the Library had on time travel. It was due to this distraction that she failed to notice the boy in front of her. Hermione collided with the body, her books thrown about and her bum sore from it's meeting with the floor. "Hermione? What are you doing her?" Hermione looked up, blowing a wayward lock of hair from her face before meeting the cold eyes of Tom Riddle. He was not pleased.

"Tom! I should be asking you that question! This is the _girls'_ lavatory - just what are you doing here?"

Hermione felt satisfaction in the pink that tinged his cheeks. "I thought I heard...I thought I heard someone in need of assistance in here. I was only doing my Head Boy duties." Tom dutifully dropped to his knees to help her pick up her books. "Taken an interest in time travel, Hermione?" Tom asked, his voice had regained its confidence and suaveness.

It was her turn for her cheeks to turn pink. Quickly she came up with a lie. "I read a little about it this summer in the Rosier library, and I wanted to learn a bit more. Just some light reading that I hope will assist me on the N.E.W.T.s."

Tom looked suspicious, but nodded in acceptance of her lie. "Well, shall I walk you to dinner then?" Tom asked, and Hermione took his offered elbow. "Any plans for the weekend?"

"Well, you know Evan...I have a date with Abraxas planned for Hogsmeade. Nothing for Sunday yet though." They had made it to the Great Hall and Tom escorted her to her friends sitting at the Ravenclaw table, before returning to the Slytherin table.

It was only until later, when Hermione was changing into her nightclothes, that she realized the real reason Tom Riddle was trying to enter the second floor girls' lavatory.

***

Hermione sat across from Abraxas Malfoy in a cute little restaurant that did not exist in the Hogsmeade of her time. She was still having a rather hard time comprehending the situation. If only Draco Malfoy knew that his grandfather wanted Hermione Granger for his bride. Well, not Hermione Granger...Hermione Rosier. It was difficult for Hermione to think that she - well, "she" in this life that did not belong to her - could be the future grandmother of one Draco Malfoy. She could be the mother of Lucius.

Seeing how her date was going, though, made her think that all though it was possible, it was _not_ probable. Although he had picked her up from Ravenclaw Tower at the appointed time and he had seemed cordial until he opened his mouth.

His compliments on her attire had been over the top. Evan had come over on Friday night to instruct her what to wear. Hermione had imagined that her brother would want to cover her up, but he had in fact chosen a dress with more cleavage than Hermione really felt comfortable with. It was a pale blue dress that was tight around the waist, but flared out to her knees. It seemed as though he was determined to make her and Abraxas mesh.

Abraxas certainly appreciated the effort. "Hermione, I must say I am so glad that you have put some much effort into regaining my favor after our first meeting got off on the wrong foot." The arrogant blond said, staring at her from across the table.

"Yes, well, I don't mean to deliberately alienate anyone, Abraxas." Hermione said, gritting her teeth slightly. "Thank you very much for taking me to dinner."

Abraxas only seemed to gloat even more than previously. "So Abraxas, tell me what your plans are for after graduation."

Abraxas cleared his throat and put a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, I will probably just follow the standard plan, get married after graduation, take over for my father on the Wizengamot and maybe make some investments. I would work on creating an heir, and a spare if I am lucky," he was smiling broadly now, with little wrinkles near his eyes.

The idea that he would follow such an archaic idea about heirs was a little preposterous to Hermione, but she supposed that as a pureblood, that should probably be one of her ideals too. "And what about your wife, what will she do with her time?"

Abraxas gave her a look like she was asking the most obvious of questions. "Well, she would obviously stay at home as the lady of the manor, planning events and attending exclusive social gatherings on her own or on my arm. And I suppose watching after the child, but some of that could be delegated to the house elves."

It took everything in Hermione's being not to lash out at him for that statement. She knew this was a different time, but actually meeting someone with such ridiculous expectations of what female life should be like was a little hard to deal with. She wouldn't reprimand Abraxas though. She wanted to make Evan proud - she liked getting his attention and praise. "And what if your wife wanted to have a job?"

"What? Hermione, unacceptable." Abraxas was looking at her strangely, as if second guessing his choice in her. Obviously she was very beautiful, she was not his usual type, and if she was going to put up a fuss over having something so common as a job, then she definitely wasn't worth it.

Hermione took several deep breaths before deciding that it was probably best to steer conversation to a safer topic. Thinking about what was on her mind, she decided to test how smart Abraxas was. "What do you think about the idea of time travel? I read a treatise on the theory of it recently and I have been waiting to talk with something about it."

Abraxas's tension seemed to ebb away a little bit, and he mainly discussed with her how exciting it would be if some form of time travel did exist because of all the wonderful things one could do, but he had absolutely no intelligent input on the actual theory of it.

"So," Hermione started, twirling some pasta around her fork, innocently, "Tell me more about Tom. I heard he is an orphan."

Abraxas sputtered on the elf wine he was drinking (which per Hogwarts rule was prohibited, but Abraxas already had several strikes against him, so Hermione wasn't going to say anything about it). "Morgana, Hermione, are you trying to kill me? All these ridiculous questions!"

"Its not ridiculous! Its...important. Now is he an orphan or not?"

"Hermione can you keep a secret?" Abraxas asked. She smiled conspiratorially with the blond and nodded. "Yes, Riddle is an orphan, but..." He trailed off.  
"Go on." Hermione commanded in a sultry voice, tracing her decolletage with her finger tips. She watched Abraxas's eyes follow her fingers path.

"Even though he is an orphan, he has the blood of Salazar Slytherin in his veins..."

Hermione let out a small gasp, which Abraxas seemed to approve of. She seemed to be playing the not so smart pureblooded girl she was meant to be. Abraxas seemed to forget that in actuality, Hermione was a smart girl, taking eight N.E.W.T.s. "You aren't interested in him, are you Hermione?" Abraxas asked, maybe sensing some competition.

Hermione laughed. "No, but it does explain why he seems so dark and … dangerous." Hermione trailed off, shivering.

"Yes," Abraxas mused, "he does have a way of drawing people closer to him, with a hint of annoyance. Abraxas then called for the check, paid it, and helped Hermione into a coat before putting his own on as well. Taking his arm, Hermione let him lead her back up the path to Hogwarts and further onward's to Ravenclaw tower.

Abraxas stopped her in front of the entrance. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten, but no one was in the hallway with her. "Well, Abraxas, thank you for dinner. I had a … lovely time." Hermione said, trying to end the night amicably.

"Yes, I did enjoy your company, Hermione. I wish that Evan wouldn't have hidden you away from us for so long at Beauxbatons." He pushed her back against the corridor wall and Hermione let out a shudder. Grabbing her chin, he brought his lips down on hers. It was a very strong kiss, and Hermione could tell that he wanted to take it deeper, but her lips refused to part, even when she felt one of his hands on her backside.

Finally bringing her hands up, Hermione pushed Abraxas away from her. "Goodnight, Malfoy." Hermione stated tersely.

The date didn't really end the way he wanted it to, but Abraxas smirked on the way back to the Dungeons. Afterall, it wasn't really Hermione he had to charm, but Evan.

In the distance, he could hear the knocker ask Hermione, "Almost everyone needs it, and yet almost nobody takes it, even when it is available. What is it?" He heard the girl sigh and answer with an air of defeat, "Advice."

***

Hermione laid tucked in her bed thinking about what had happened since she had been transported mysteriously to this other time. Although it was nice having a brother and sister who did seem to care for her, she felt like she had made no progress. She had no help from any book, Dumbledore resented her asking for help it seemed, and not one of her friends seemed to know anything about time travel. She had no idea how she would get back to her time, and was starting to think that maybe she needed to think about this life as a more permanent one.

Her thoughts drifted to Tom Riddle's suspicious looks when he saw her carrying the time travel books. She was sure that if she asked him, he would endeavor to learn time travels secrets too - he was so like her. He wouldn't do it to help _her_, just to gain the knowledge.

She remembered him in the girls' lavatory from earlier. He looked so confused and bewildered, much like Harry had, the first time the basilisk called to him. Her heart ached. _Harry_. How she missed her friends.

Suddenly, Hermione thought of something - did Tom not know what the Chamber of Secrets was yet? The same way that Harry hadn't? He didn't seem defensive earlier, just baffled. This thought gave her some hope. Maybe Dumbledore was right, that Tom was not born evil, rather just starved of friendship and love.

Being around him didn't frighten Hermione as much as it did when she first met him. She would have to keep an eye on him though because of how he acted around the lavatory. She would keep a very close eye.

A/N: FINALLY! I know it took me forever to get this out, but I recently moved and so things were a little bit hectic. I do have a clearer sense of direction with this story and I know how it is going to end. No idea how long it is going to be, but we will see. Let me know if you have any suggestions. This story isn't going to be that dark, mostly just because I don't know how to write it that way, so I hope it doesn't disappoint you too much.

Thank you to all my reviewers from last time: sh0rt3zMalfoy, seargentlambchop, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, rising of the darkness, TazziJadeBlack, HereToRead84, 0elmorox0, sweet-tang-honey, know-it-all, Taylor, Goddess of Magic, Vesperia darquesse, BeautifulxDestructionx, KitKatAttack, Pineapple.X, KKMayfield, amidtheflowers, honorablebede, and nelch16 (I will try to make Tom seem less enamored. I want him to be mroe confused and frustrated by the fact that he is feeling these feelings - he has never been interested by a girl before and he doesn't really know that he is interested yet!)

Thank you all so so so much! You are amazing! So let me know what you thought of chapter five and look out for chapter six in the near future - faster than two months this time I promise - more like a week, maybe two! Let me know what you think! Thank you! Marina


	6. Chapter 6

"Looks like you are about to get some company." Damocles stated to Hermione over his morning tea with a teasing tone in his voice. Hermione was able to become better friends with the three Ravenclaw boys and sat with them during meal times and sometimes studied with them. She did like hanging out with them, but the three were just so...simple.

"Please tell me he isn't honestly coming over here!" Hermione groaned, throwing her head in her hands, keeping her face down. Patrick snickered from the seat next to her. Damon McLaggen had been trying to get her attention for the past week and Hermione had done a pretty good job of avoiding him. But now apparently he was striding up behind her to talk to her at a time she thought was sacred - breakfast.

It was the morning of the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor quidditch match, so when he sat down in the seat next to her, he was in full quidditch regalia. Hermione used everything in her power to keep from glaring at him. "Goodmorning, McLaggen, something I can help you with?"

"Well, I was just wondering what section you would be sitting in at the game today - you will be cheering for me, won't you?" He said, with a smile that would have made Lavender Brown melt. Unfortunately for him, she was not Lavender Brown.

"Well, I actually hadn't planned on going to the quidditch game."

"What? Hermione!" came the interjection from Dermot. He and Patrick played for Ravenclaw, although they were not beaters. Patrick played keeper and Dermot was one of the chasers.

"I just don't really enjoy quidditch, you guys, no offense." Hermione said with a smile to her two new friends. Unfortunately Damon thought this affection was reserved solely for him.

"Never worry, sweet Hermione. Gryffindor will crush Ravenclaw and I will win the game for you. You needn't watch to know what will happen. Gryffindor is the superior team."

Hermione let out a surprised huff. "I can't believe you would insult my own team in order to try and woo me!" Her anger was starting to build. "And in front of my friends who play quidditch."

Damon did not seem phased at all. "All I ask is for a token of your affection so that I know I have your support and thoughts during the game."

Hermione was exasperated and totally in awe of McLaggen's stupidity. "Actually Patrick, I was hoping you would take my handkerchief as a token for you to win the game!" Hermione said loud enough for the people around them to hear. She didn't wait for the blue eyed boy to respond and instead shoved her silk handkerchief into his hand and placed a kiss on his cheek before storming off.

She didn't realize that she has left behind an angry Damon, embarrassed Patrick, and that her brother had seen the whole exchange. Evan was not pleased and neither was Albert, Teddy or Abraxas. Tom was confused. He had never thought Hermione to be the type of girl to be impressed by quidditch players - he thought she valued brains more than brawn. Perhaps he was wrong.

Hermione was able to creep away quietly after breakfast from the common room. Although it seemed like everyone in the school was staring at her after her little outburst at breakfast, she managed to break away from their gazes long enough to make her way to her sanctuary - the library. No one was there, as almost everyone was at the game. Even the librarian was gone for the afternoon.

It was blissfully quiet. Hermione liked how the sun beat in through the windows leaving delightful shadows along the rows and rows of books. She quickly set about reshelving the books she had borrowed on time traveling, as it seemed she would find no help on the subject in this library. She thought about perhaps contacting some budding expert in the field, but...it could be too dangerous.

With her set resolve that she was likely to be in this time as Hermione Rosier for some time yet, she set out on her next personal assignment - learn occlumency. Hermione suspected that Lord Voldemort likely learned legilimancy at Hogwarts or only a short time after and she wanted to prepare herself from any unwanted attacks on her mind should he suspect that there was something not entirely right about her.

She quickly found the three basic books on the subject, but she knew that the most useful books on the subject of occlumency were in the restricted section. Hermione bit her lip. She really needed those books...

Well, Hermione supposed, although she wasn't keen on breaking the rules, it was a matter of personal safety to get the books. Assuring herself that she was the only one in the library and that no one would ever know, Hermione sauntered up to the imposing entrance. Making up her mind she disarmed the wards that were around the restricted section - the charms were much more complex in her time - and started walking up and down the rows, picking up one or two old tomes on the way.

She knew that there was one more in the next aisle, so she moved in that direction. She thought she heard a noise, and stilled, holding her own breath. When she didn't hear anything again, she continued to look for the last book she needed. It was on one of the shelves that was just out of her reach, so she set down her other books and reached on her tippy toes for the last books.

"Hermione..." she heard whispered into her ear, and the feeling of someone's breath on her neck tickled her, making her hair stand on end. "What are you doing in here?" She started, letting out a squeak, dropping the book that she had wanted, and falling back against someone's hard chest. Scrambling to get her bearings, she turned around and met the eyes of none other than Tom Riddle.

"Riddle! You frightened me!" She exclaimed, while he bent down to pick up her fallen book. Her heart slowed down and returned to a steady beat.

"_The Impenetrable Mind: A Guide to Occlumency_? _Infiltrating the Enemy: an Ancient Guide to Legilimancy and Occlumency_? Hermione, what do you have these books for?"

"Well, I..." Hermione started, very nervous of the situation. "I thought it would be an interesting topic to study in preparation for the Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T.. And I suppose mind reading has always interested me since I was a girl. It is just some light reading."

"Hermione, you know you aren't allowed in the restricted section..." Tom started.

"I know, I know." Hermione started, with a pout, hoping he would be as easy to trick as Evan or Abraxas. "Can we please go sit down?" She asked, leading him out of the stacks, and diligently replacing the charms on the area of the library.

"So that's how you got in." He stated, his curiosity piqued.

Once they were sitting at a table, Tom started. "Hermione, you know I should really report you for this. The restricted area has many dangerous tomes and if you wanted the books you should have just asked Professor Merrythought to sign the note."

Hermione sighed. "Oh yes, I do know. I should have, but I didn't want to disturb him on a Saturday." She bit her lip, trying to wiggle her way out of this situation. "Please, Tom, don't report me. I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to be sure that I was getting the whole picture - reading the books written by the foremost experts in the field."

Tom gave a small smile. "Yes I understand the sentiment." He sighed, as if thinking. "I won't report you, on one condition." Hermione looked at him expectantly. "I myself have always been intrigued by legilimancy and occlumency as well. I won't report you if you promise that you will practice them with me."

Internally, Hermione's stomach sank. This would not go well for her, she feared. But, she plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I will practice them with you Tom." Letting out a sigh of relief that at least she wouldn't get detention or have her library privileges taken away, Hermione asked the young man seated across from her. "So Tom, why are you in the stuffy old library?"

"I am not a very big quidditch fan and I hoped that I would be able to get started on the Arithmancy homework that's due later this week. What about you? Other than breaking into the restricted section?"

"I don't like quidditch either. And I was hoping I could hide from McLaggen." Hermione replied her cheeks coloring with embarrassment. "He just wouldn't take no for an answer. Well, I was going to start on my potions essay, but you are welcome to stay here and sit with me."

Tom nodded and they both pulled out their homework, working quietly, for some time. Occasionally, one would break the silence of the library to ask a question - one of the nice things about being on pretty equal intellectual footings.

Before long, Hermione let out a yawn. "Alright, well I think I am going to try to sneak back to Ravenclaw before the game is over so I can get a nap before dinner." She began packing some things away.

"Hermione, I was wondering, there is a book that I think would really help with our charms project, but it is only available in Diagon Alley. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me there next weekend."

"Oh!" Hermione said, surprised. "I would like that, but this Saturday Evan has planned a date for me with Albert, and on Sunday I was going for tea and shopping with Druella. I need a dress for the Halloween ball, and I can't wait to see Bellatrix again - she is starting to say her first words!" Hermione gushed on. Even though she was apprehensive of the small baby earlier in the summer, she had grown a little bit...attached to the baby.

"Oh, alright." Tom replied, a little bit disappointed, a fact that Hermione seemed to pick up on.

"But I could go the weekend after that, if that would be acceptable to you?" The boy looked up at her and smiled, the pair resolving to go the following weekend. Hermione made a mental note to let Evan know that that Saturday would be off limits, and headed back to her room.

Later that night, Tom Riddle laid on his bed reading a Potions quarterly magazine he subscribed to, but he couldn't seem to focus on the articles within it. He was truthfully having a very hard time not thinking about Hermione Rosier.

Abraxas has gone on and on about how she had kissed him after their date and had let him feel up her bum, and how soft and perfect she was. Abraxas kept going on about how Hermione felt as if she were made for him and that he was certain they would be wed.

But Tom didn't want to think about Hermione this way. He was having a hard enough time grappling with someone being nearly as smart as him. That fact was only further confirmed by how she had taken down the wards in the library. He doubted that any other student besides him and her knew how to disarm the complex charms keeping the restricted section restricted. He didn't need to be constantly reminded of her womanly charm either. Bumping into her earlier seemed to have ingrained her womanly curves into his mind.

He was still quiet suspicious of her, but then she unnerved him as well, and made him second guess himself. And what was worst of all was that he had no idea how to act around her. Or what to say. She just made him..._nervous._

And Tom Riddle hated being nervous.

A/N: Here is chapter six! I told you I would be much quicker with this next installment! I have a pretty good idea of how this story is going to go and I know how it is going to end. I loved your suggestions though - keep them coming and I will try to make them work!

Huge thanks to all of my reviewers from last chapter: tacker23, RabxBlack, know-it-all, nlech16, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, TazziJadeBlack, Vesperia Darquesse, Sarah Rensi, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, sweet-tang-honey, emileyerdbeere, fandijo, indiat, jujulicia (wow! that is cool! I can't believe I am reaching people all the way in Brazil!), hateme101, ak269, and Harlight! You guys rock!

Keep letting me know what you like and don't like! Let me know how chapter six went! And be on the lookout for chapter seven soon! Xx Marina.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hermione!" The girl in question sighed. She was sure that everyone on the seventh floor knew that Evan was now looking for her. Sometimes her brother had less tact than Ronald sometimes, Hermione thought with a snort. She only allowed herself to think happy thoughts of Ron and Harry now that she had been in the 40s for more than two months. If she thought about them too long, she would become unbelievably sad.

Hermione shook her head, and turned, just as Evan caught up with her. "You know Evan, I thought Slytherins were supposed to be subtle! If you need to talk to me, I have somewhere we can go in private." She hooked her arm with his and walked along the seventh floor corridors until they came upon the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

They entered and it was instantly transformed into a quaint log cabin, and you could see the snow flakes falling outside through the windows. The room was kept warm by a crackling and friendly fire in the fireplace, which had a large white bear skin rug in front of it. There was a small table in front of two plush looking chairs. The kettle was on the stove and was screaming, letting Hermione know it was ready for tea. "Why don't you take a seat and I will bring you a cup of tea?"

Evan nodded dumbly, sat down and stared around the room. It was so warm and comfortable, but obviously nothing like a pureblooded home. "Hermione, where are we?" He asked his sister as she bustled around the kitchen, gathering sugar, cream, two cups and a kettle full of steaming hot tea.

"It's the Room of Requirement." She stated in a rather blase manner that irritated her brother.

"You know that the Room of Requirement is only a rumor?" Evan asked in response.

"Well, actually, it does very much exist, and if it didn't, just where would you wager that we were?" Hermione asked, and her brother admitted his defeat in silence. He took the tea cup that she offered him, prepared just the way that he liked it. "If you've come to speak with me about my date tonight, I already have heard the lecture." Hermione warned with an edge to her voice.

"No, I haven't come about that, although I think I might need to give you another lesson about it after that scene you made a few days ago in the great hall." Hermione snorted in an unladylike fashion. "Now, Belby I can understand you would want to talk with him as he is very smart like you, but I can't have you speaking with McLaggen - a _Gryffindor_of all things! - and kissing McGuinness in front of everyone? You clearly do not know who qualifies as suitable."

"Now Evan, that's not fair! You know I loathe McLaggen, and I only kissed Patrick _on the cheek_ as a ruse to distract McLaggen!" Evan seemed to concede these facts a little, but Hermione continued on. "Don't tell me now that only men from the _esteemed_house of Slytherin will be considered worthy of my troth!"

"Well, I suppose I would consider someone from Ravenclaw, but certainly not Gryffindor, or Merlin forbid, Hufflepuff!"

Hermione let out a small cry of frustration with her brother. "Evan! Tell me again why we are here, even though I do so enjoy your company." Hermione was surprised at how easy it was to quarrel with Evan as though he was her real brother.

"Yes, well, we will be having a holiday party this New Year's Eve, and as Druella is now no longer the oldest woman in our family, it is your duty to the family for you to plan and host the party."

"Oh, is that all?" Hermione asked, quite surprised that her brother was not asking for more.

"Yes, all of it. Food, drinks, decorations, guest lists, of course all with my final approval." Evan said, finishing off his tea, and setting the empty cup on the coffee table. "Oh, and for your date tonight with Albert, wear that nice gold dress that 'Ella made you get this summer." Evan said with a smile.

"Really?" Hermione asked, a little perplexed. "That formal? I wonder where we could be going." The gold dress had short sleeves and a plunging neck line. It was tight with some ruching around her waist and then it flared out to her knees, still with ruching down the front.

"Believe me Hermione, I know that you will have a great evening."

Hermione huffed and left the Room of Requirement shortly after her brother.

* * *

Hermione left the Ravenclaw common room for the main entrance, where she had agreed to meet Albert. Luckily she had avoided her Ravenclaw friends, but still endured Myrtle's intense bespeckled gaze. The quiet girl told her she looked lovely and complimented the dark green emerald necklace that Evan had given her that summer from her mother's jewelry.

She felt so silly wearing such a formal and revealing dress and higher than normal heels in matching gold. She hoped that Evan was right in telling her to wear this attire, and that she wouldn't look like a fool in front of Albert.

She saw him first, and took in his appearance. He was wearing tight brown pants with high leather boots under his robes. He wore a thick furry hat that covered his ears, and was holding a large white object. Albert heard her shoes clicking against the stone of the floor and turned, giving her a brilliant smile.

He gave her a kiss on both cheeks. "Hermione, you look beautiful! Here, I brought you this coat, you will be needing it." He helped her arms into the white object, which turned out to be a luxurious mink fur coat. Hermione felt a little silly, but also so elegant.  
"So, Albert, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He responded, elusively. He then took out a book, which had writing on it in Russian. "Grab on, our portkey leaves in just a few seconds."

Hermione grabbed a corner of the book and closed her eyes, feeling the tight pull in her Naval, and when she opened her eyes again, she was in the brightly lit Red Square of Moscow. She gasped in surprise. "A date that crosses international lines?"

"Yes, I wanted to take you to visit my home country. But we have to hurry over the Bolshoi Theatre before I can answer any of your questions. We have to be a little bit careful because the walls have ears here." Hermione nodded and took his arm as they took off in a quick pace.

"Thank you for the coat - I can see why I would need it. Its so cold here!" Albert just chuckled beside her and before long they entered into the beautiful theatre. Albert spoke quietly with the usher in Russian. The usher then proceeded to lead them up the balcony and lead them into a private box. Hermione was glad that Evan had given her the advice of the gold dress. She felt that had she worn anything less elegant she would have stuck out like a sore thumb. She blushed from all the eyes upon her, probably wondering who this new face was.

As soon as the usher had closed the curtain behind them, Hermione watched from her seat has Albert proceeded to put a very strong silencing charm on the curtain and then cast revealing after revealing charm on the little box. Once he was certain that they were alone, he sat down and looked at her. "Alright, now you may ask me any thing you would like."

"So you grew up in Moscow? I never would have guessed, you have no accent!"

"Yes, couldn't you tell with a last name like Dolohov?" Hermione blushed but he continued. "Yes, my family still lives her. I do not have an accent because, well, shortly after I was born, it became...unfashionable for pureblooded wizards to be Russian because they did not want to be associated with the working class Bolshevik. I have been taught by English tutors since I could first speak and it has left me without a Russian accent."

"Oh, that must have been very strange. I didn't even think about it." Hermione said, silently wondering why Moscow seemed so pleasant to her right now.

"Well, it is nothing to feel sorry about, I do so prefer Hogwarts to any school here. But I still intend on teaching my children Russian and living here in Moscow for perhaps a month out of the year. I still enjoy visiting my family and keeping up with traditions." He looked at her with such a warm smile that it was impossible for her to feel uncomfortable with him. "Speaking of traditions, could I offer you some vodka to warm you up?"

Hermione gave a demure smile and agreed, taking the rather healthy glass of vodka from her date. She rose the glass and initiated a toast. "To by far the best date I have ever had, and the first one to cross international borders!" Albert clinked glasses with her and proceeded to take a heavy drink from the glass.

For the rest of the night, Hermione and Albert settled into their booth to watch an early performance of the Nutcracker, which Hermione was delighted with. She even let Albert hold her hand throughout the whole performance. And when he walked her back up to Ravenclaw tower her body was warm and humming with the sensation from the alcohol. She was so warm and happy that she didn't mind kissing him soundly, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth, her neck, and she wasn't even bothered when one of his hands reached up to caress the softness of her breast briefly. He sent her off to bed and when she fell back onto her bed she had a smile on her face.

* * *

The next day Hermione and Druella were shopping in Hogsmeade. Hermione had to find a dress to wear for the Halloween ball that was only two weeks away. They had been into some other shops including Florish and Blotts, and Hermione had been carrying Bellatrix with her everywhere that they went. The baby was progressing so much and would even cuddle up to her aunt, grabbing, but not tugging on the pieces of hair that were in her reach.

But now they were at the dress makers, and Hermione had to let go of the baby to be measured by the witch. After her measurements had been taken, Hermione went to look around the store. All of the dresses her sister picked out were green, but Hermione wanted to wear something different for a change. She eventually found a beautiful orange gown, and, thinking of the Muggle association of orange and black with Halloween, decided to try it on.

While the witch was fitting the dress to Hermione's body, Druella finally spoke up. "Hermione, you are positively glowing - tell me, who is he?"

Hermione blushed but proceeded to share with her sister. "If you must know, I had a wonderful date last night with Albert Dolohov."

"Oh? From my last letter from Evan, it seemed to me like you liked Abraxas very much?"

Hermione gave a blank stare to her sister. "I have no idea why he would say that. I thought I told him how terrible of a match I thought Abraxas and I were." Hermione didn't want to ponder _that_date any longer though. "Well, even though I enjoyed the date I am not making any decisions yet. I still need to go out with Teddy and you never know, maybe he will sweep me off my feet."

"Well, are you going to give me any details of this _fabulous date_?" Druella asked slyly. Hermione smiled and recalled the night to her sister. She decided to leave out their parting actions, except for saying that he gave her a kiss good night. Thinking about their kiss though had Hermione's stomach igniting with desire.

"But like I said 'Ella, I have a lot of things to think about right now besides my suitors. Evan has charged me with planning a New Years party and I have absolutely no idea where to start. Yesterday I thought it seemed rather easy, but now...oh won't you help me?" Hermione pleaded with her sister.

"Of course I will." Hermione finally turned around showing the final fitted gown. "Oh, Hermione, you look smashing!" Druella exclaimed. "I never thought that orange would be a good color on you but it really is!"

After purchasing the gown the two sisters left, Bellatrix once again snuggly in Hermione's arms. Looking down at the bright, happy girl, Hermione resolved to not let Bellatrix fall under the spell of Voldemort. She didn't want such a vivacious child to turn into a mad woman. Hermione didn't even care if it changed the timeline. Her mind was made up.

* * *

A/N: Here is chapter seven! Let me know what you think. I should have another chapter, maybe two, up before the Christmas holiday. Huge thanks to all my reviewers from last chapter: Lady Riddle-Black, Miss Mawr, know-it-all, HereToRead84, fandijo, BananaDrama, sweet-tang-honney, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, ber1719, Dorienn, As mad as one can get, AccioBeer, BeautifulxDestructionx, Shannon the Original, Vesperia Darquesse, snapelover2189, vikke101, and nlech16! You guys are amazing! Also, I was wondering if anyone knew how to put a line in a story to signify a change in time/location? Mine keep getting deleted when I upload. You can PM me if you'd like. Oh, and also! I know that Moscow as I described it is not totally accurate, but just bare with me - it works for the story!

Let me know what you thought about chapter seven and look out for chapter eight soon - Tom will be in it, haha!


	8. Chapter 8

It was that blissful time for Hermione. It was her library time. She found a corner that she frequented in the present time and found that it was as unused during the 40s as well. She didn't want to deal with Evan or Teddy or Tom or Albert and especially not Abraxas or any of her Ravenclaw friends. She just wanted some time to herself to study alone for once.

She sat down at her usual desk and sighed as she settled into the chair, about to get to work on an Ancient Runes assignment that wasn't due for two weeks. It was nice to just be by herself and do what she does best, study.

It wasn't long before her sanctuary was broken. McLaggen sauntered over to her table and sat in the seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Ugh, McLaggen - not in the mood for a chat today." Hermione said, shrugging his arm off of her shoulder.

McLaggen tucked her hair behind her ear and took her quill out of her hand. "Not to worry darling, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment before I let you get back to your studies. You really work too hard. You'll only be a house witch." Hermione snorted in an unladylike fashion. As if that was supposed to make her happy!

Snatching her quill back from the boy, Hermione replied hastily. "Just wanted to show off what I have to offer, McLaggen. Now what could you possibly need to speak to me about?"

"Well, I was just hoping that you would come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend. You know, Hermione, that I am so disappointed that we haven't gotten much time together _alone_."

Hermione cringed, hearing how he said her name. It made her skin crawl. "McLaggen, I don't remember giving you the permission to use my first name. And I am sorry to disappoint, but I will be unable to attend Hogsmeade with you."

"What could you possibly be doing instead?" Hermione regarded the boy. Although he was good looking enough - his blond hair looked like gold in the sunlight and he did have a rather nice smile - his attitude just destroyed it. He certainly wasn't Merlin's gift to women like he so clearly imagined. She didn't know who was worse, McLaggen or Abraxas!

"I am actually going to Diagon Alley with Tom Riddle."

"Really? Riddle? That boy can't buy you the pretty things you need. Are you only allowed to court Slytherins now?" This was the first time she had seen the blond visibly angry.

"No McLaggen, I can see whoever I want to see. If you must you could always ask my brother to arrange a date with me. He is really the one in charge of my schedule." Hermione replied a little bit hotly. She was annoyed, though, that McLaggen was right. Evan was pretty set on her marrying one of this Slytherin friends.

"Rosier, you better watch yourself!" McLaggen whispered fiercely, his teeth clenched together tightly. "You and your brother and those snakes - especially _Riddle_- think you are so much better than everyone else." He grabbed her arms tightly to ensure that she was looking him in the eye.

"Stop, McLaggen, you are hurting me!" Hermione asked, a little worried. She had certainly never seen him this angry before.

"You just wait. Don't get to comfortable Rosier. You better watch your back because I will show you what happens when you deny Damon McLaggen what he wants. And I can guarantee you it won't be pretty. I will show you not to think you are better than anyone else."

With that he released his grip on her, and she rubbed her sore arms. She watched him stomp away. She was a little worried about his threats, but decided not to tell Evan about what had happened. She didn't want him to worry unnecessarily and really, how much harm could McLaggen do?

* * *

Hermione made her way down to the Slytherin common room where she was meeting Tom to go to Diagon Alley. She knocked aggressively on the stone wall that lead into the common room until Evan came to retrieve her. He took her arm and told her she looked pretty.

She was wearing a new dress, and it was a little bit more playful than she normally wore. It was a bright kelly green with tons of flowers on decorating it. It had a crinoline so that the skirt poofed out, and came just past her knees. She hoped that this style wouldn't put off any of her Slytherin suitors, but since this was just casual and not a date she thought that they wouldn't mind.

Tom was waiting for her by the fire place, and she was more than shocked to see him out of his Hogwarts uniform. He was wearing a pale blue button down shirt that already had its sleeves rolled up to just below his elbow. He was also wearing wide leg brown slacks. It was so bizarre to Hermione - _this was the Dark Lord! _If only his followers could see him then, so casual and about to accompany mudblood Hermione Granger to Diagon Alley for a charms project.

Still she forced her smile to remain on her face. "Hello Hermione. You look lovely. If you don't mind, we will be flooing from here. Professor Slughorn gave me permission to use the fireplace." Hermione just nodded, removing her arm from Evan's.

"Riddle." Evan started. "Make sure you bring her back safely." Hermione smiled at the machismo of her brother. Frankly, she was a little surprised that Tom even allowed that tone. Perhaps Evan wasn't one of his followers? No, she knew from the future that that wasn't true. Perhaps he wasn't a follower _yet. _

Tom nodded. "Ready to go?" Hermione and Tom then stepped into the fire place and he threw down some of the Floo powder, clearly shouting for Diagon Alley. They stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione stepped out first and brushed the slight bit of soot off her dress.

This was odd. Tom and her usually had no difficulty in falling into comfortable discussion. But now that they were out of Hogwarts, out of the library, it was an uncomfortable silence. Hermione, knew, thought that this wasn't a date, but it sure felt to her like it was a date. Tom cleared his throat. "Well, should we get walking?"

Hermione nodded and took his arm once more. "Well, I think the London weather is certainly nicer than up North." Hermione made a face. Here she was trying to make small talk about the weather. How stupid.

"Yes I always liked the London weather more than up at Hogwarts, but Hogwarts is my home." Tom said, opening up to the girl a little bit more than usual. They entered the bookstore and it didn't take them long to locate the book.

One thing that Hermione noticed is that this book was a book that would be easily ordered into Hogsmeade - it wasn't a rare or fragile text. She wondered what Tom's purpose was in bringing her here. Perhaps he just wanted to spend time her? However, that didn't seem very likely to her. She wasn't sure.

"Tom, I was wondering that since we have a little bit of time, could we perhaps get some fish n chips in muggle London? I know a great place not far from the Leaky Cauldron."

"Why, Miss Rosier, _muggle_London?" Tom asked, while steering them towards the entrance to muggle London.

"Well, Mr. Riddle, even good pureblooded daughters must have their secrets." They shared a private smile.

After changing some of their money into pounds, they made their way to Hermione's favorite pub. After ordering some haddock, they took seats across from each other. The pub was not quiet but it was not noisy either. They could speak comfortably and not have to worry about others overhearing. It was cosy and their food came soon.

Tom complimented her on the quality of the food and said that it was a good choice. Hermione looked at the boy who was enjoying his lunch with a smile. It was hard not to be attracted to him - he was well mannered, polite, extremely intelligent, funny in his own way, had dark eyes you could get lost in, and perfect hair. He was taping his foot along with the music and remarked that he loved the song that was being played.

Hermione was a little perplexed...this was a muggle swing song. "But Tom, this is a muggle song, a jitterbug! How could you know about it? Can you jitterbug?"

Tom's face went a little pink. "Us Slytherins have our secrets too." He cleared his throat. "As you are aware, I grew up in an orphanage." Hermione let out a startled cry. "Of course, don't you think that my friend Abraxas, who has less subtlety than an Hufflepuff, would tell me what you wanted to know about me? You have been a very curious girl Hermione."

Her cheeks colored. Why didn't she think of that? "You are just so mysterious. I wanted to know more about you."

"Well, we have a stereo there, and Mrs. Cole will allow us to listen to some music every night any a boy there loves to swing. He sneaks out to go to the dance halls and he has shown me a few of the moves, but I don't think that I could rightly to the dance justice. How do you know about swing music?"

"Umm." Hermione bit her lip, she would have to think of something quick. She couldn't tell him that her parents had her go to cotillion the summer before fourth year. "Well, the muggle studies teacher taught us about it for two weeks. I know a few moves myself, I guess."

"Well, perhaps you can save me one jitterbug at the Halloween ball, then." Tom asked, not meeting her eyes.

"Yes, that would be lovely. I am sure that Teddy doesn't jitterbug." She said with a smiling, trying to imagine the boy dancing. "I am sure he only knows a good waltz." She picked around in the remaining chips in her basket. "Tom...who do you think that I should marry? Evan thinks Abraxas, but...I don't think we are really suited."

Tom seemed uncomfortable. "Well, I agree Abraxas is hard to deal with and a bit spoiled. Albert is rather intelligent, but he is prone to anger. However, I guess Teddy would be suited to you. He is very smart, but a little bit boring." He threw the napkin he was using into the basket. He stood up, suddenly eager to leave, as if leaving the restaurant would leave the thought of Hermione marrying one of them behind. "It's getting late, I should get you back to Hogwarts before Evan starts to worry."

* * *

Hermione returned to the Ravenclaw common room and answered the riddle with a smile. Spending time with Tom was just...easy. It seemed comfortable.

She saw Myrtle sitting over in corner of the common room, and her three friends, sitting on the couch, laughing and smiling at a picture. They were positively googly eyed and whatever the picture was of. "Hello boys, new pin up?"

They turned around, seeing the only other female Ravenclaw. They seemed a little nervous, but they quickly stood up to face her. Patrick was the first to speak. "Look, Hermione, I know you like me and that you were trying to get my attention, but you didn't have to go and do this," he said, waving the paper.

Hermione strode over and looked Patrick in the eyes. "Listen Patrick, I only kissed your check to get McLaggen off my case, I don't like you as more than a friend. And I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

She took the large photo from his hands and was shocked at what she saw. Clutching the paper, she ran up to her room in shock, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

A/N: Here is chapter eight! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but you will see soon! Huge shout out to all of my reviewers from last chapter! You guys are seriously awesome!

Let me know what you think, and be on the lookout for chapter nine soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Evan was sitting around the fire in the Slytherin common room with his friends. Albert and Teddy were playing an intense game of wizards chess. It was difficult to tell who was winning - they both thought many steps ahead, making appropriate sacrifices. It was bound to be a long game at least. He had Abraxas were chatting about the upcoming Quidditch match and Tom was in the corner, working at a table on his potions essay.

It was such a normal night that Evan almost knew something was going to happen. Things were quiet - too quiet. However, he certainly wasn't expecting a patronus in the form of an otter to spring through the door and wrap its way around him. Then he heard Hermione's voice. "Please, Evan, I desperately need your help. Please come as quick as you can!"

Evan stood quickly. He could tell by Hermione's voice that she was crying. His sister hardly ever cried so he knew that it was serious. "Riddle! I need you to come with me." Evan pleaded.

Tom was surprised but put down his quill and stood up. He was surprised that Hermione was able to create a fully corporeal patronus, especially during such obvious distress. Tom wouldn't admit that his quick compliance had anything to do with his worry for the sharp Ravenclaw girl.

They left the common room and walked as fast as they could without running. Tom glanced at the shorter boy. He wasn't saying anything but his jaw was clenched tightly and his knuckles were white around his wand. The walk from the dungeons all the way up to Ravenclaw tower had never felt so long to Tom.

They finally got to the eagle knocker and Evan knocked it ferociously. The knocker then proceeded to ask, "I can be new, but always old, I can be full, but never empty. What am I?" Evan ran his hands through his hair and waved his hand at Tom, who proceeded to answer without hesitation, "The moon."

The door swung open and they entered the common room. It was empty except for one occupant, Myrtle. She looked at them with a forlorn look on her face. "She is in her room, it's horrendous."

Evan proceeded to run up the steps of the girls dorm, and nearly shoved the door off its hinges. Tom followed in quietly and stood by the door. Hermione was crying on her bed, but immediately ran into Evan's arms when she saw him. Evan gingerly wiped the tears off of Hermione's cheeks.

That was when she noticed the other occupant in the room. "What is he doing here?" She asked, a sad look on her face.

"Oh, Hermione, you know I never would have figured out the riddle the knocker gave me on my own!" Hermione gave a small smile to her brother. Words were not necessarily his strong suit. "Now, what was so urgent my darling sweet pea."

Hermione felt a fresh wave of tears coming on, but valiantly fought to stave them off. No use crying in front of the future dark lord. She walked over to her bed and picked up the photograph she had taken from her house mates, and handed it over to her brother.

He watched with interest, but he was also mortified to be seeing his baby sister in such a manner. It was a series of four photographs in the first, she was standing in her school uniform, but with out her robes. She gave a playful wave of her fingers and bit her lower lip in a seductive manner. The next photograph was of her standing with her back facing the camera. She unzipped her skirt and it dropped to her feet. She stepped out of it, and gave an impish shake of her behind, looking over her shoulder at the camera. In the next photo, it showed her slowly unclasping her garter belt from her nylons and slowly rolling them down her long legs, giggling lasciviously the whole while. In the final picture, she had removed her corset and was proceeding to remove her bra, staring dead on to the camera. In the last glimpses, you could clearly see her two pert breasts.

Evan was filled with rage. "Hermione, why would you have ever taken these pictures?" He handed them to Tom so he could deal with his crying sister. Tom felt both uncomfortable and lusty looking at the pictures. Before Hermione could respond Tom answered for her. "Evan, these pictures have clearly been manipulated. I am sure that Hermione never even knew that they were being taken."

The boy proceeded to look around Hermione's room and quickly found a camera hidden amongst some of the pictures on her fireplace mantle. He showed the camera to Evan.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I know you would never willing take those pictures, I was just angry and worried for you. Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

Hermione looked up at her brother and nodded. "Yes, I can think of one person. McLaggen. He asked me to go on a date with him, but I told him I already had plans with Tom. He was very angry, and he grabbed me, shook me, and told me that he would show me that we weren't better than anyone else." Her brother had a murderous look on his face.

"Where did you get this photo from, Hermione?"

"When I came home today, Damocles, Patrick and Dermott were looking at them. They said something about me not needing to _show off my goods_to the whole school. I don't think that they had the only copy." Tom was shaking a little on the inside. The idea of many of boys in Hogwarts knowing what secrets Hermione hid under her robes sickened him. She, with her easy smile and sharp wit, and her clearly beautiful body, was for his eyes only.

That last though made him choke a little on his own thoughts. Of course not for his eyes. She was probably for _Teddy's _eyes only, he thought darkly.

"I am sorry, I should have told you, but I thought he was just speaking out of anger, and that nothing would come of it."

"It's alright Hermione, you didn't know what that _disgusting, idiot Gryffindor_was capable of. Why don't you go get changed for bed while Tom and I discuss this." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and sent her into her attached bathroom.

Despite their quiet whispers, Hermione could her them talking, as they neglected to put up a silencing spell. She quickly changed into a cream colored nightgown so she could listen in on their conversation.

It was clear that Evan was furious. "Evan, you _will_let me handle this." She heard Tom whisper fiercely. "I will collect and destroy the remaining photographs, and give everyone in possession two weeks of detention, even if that means I have to give detention to Abraxas."

"Tom, you know I cannot let this kind of injustice go unpunished. I am going to make McLaggen pay for what he did to my sister!"

"NO!" Tom nearly shouted. "Do you realize how suspicious it would be for McLaggen to show up in the infirmary tomorrow riddled with dark curses? I will show Headmaster Dippet this camera - the fool has his name engraved on it. _After_the Headmaster gives his punishment, then you may proceed with subtlety. I have a full vile of venomous tanctula poison in my potion stores. You know what just a few drops of that will do to the idiot."

Hermione, although she wanted McLaggen to suffer for what he did to her, could not listen any further to their planning session. Her brand of torture was more akin to a very lengthy period of detention and many house points removed, not poisoning.

When she re-entered her room, the boys stopped talking, and Tom began to rummage through her potions stores. Evan pulled back her sheets and tucked her into her bed, so Tom wouldn't see her in just a night gown, although that seemed a little silly now, considering the pictures he had in his possession. Evan handed her the book that she was currently reading, and lit the torch by the nightstand, extinguishing all others in her room.

Tom came over, holding a vile. "Hermione, I know this has been very stressful for you, so I have taken the liberty of finding some of your calming draught. Here take it." He held out the vile. "It will make you feel better."

Hermione nodded, and drank the liquid, feeling better as soon as it hit her lips. She handed the vile back and Tom got up to put it back. Evan came over and gave her another kiss on her forehead. "I promise, Hermione, you will get vengeance for this."

The two Slytherin boys then left, and she could feel Evan's tight wards encircling her room. She drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Tom made quick work of the pictures. He got two more from Ravenclaw, 10 in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff had 4 copies. When he returned to the Slytherin common room, he found that Evan had gone to bed, but found Abraxas and Albert huddled over one of the pictures. After taking that one, much to his friend's dismay, he found only one more copy in the sixth years dorm.

He returned to his room, where he proceeded to write to each person who was in possession of the letters. He also sent the camera and a short missive to Headmaster Dippet. He said that Hermione had found the camera in her room and showed it to Tom. He then stated that he later found the malicious pictures, but that he had destroyed them, and disciplined everyone but McLaggen. That he would leave up the the Headmaster.

He picked up the moving photographs and moved to the fire. Tom threw them in one by one and watched them burn in the flames, ensuring that no one would ever see them again. When he held the last photo in his hands, he found that he couldn't quite burn it just yet. Seeing Hermione this way stirred something in him, something that he didn't want to acknowledge.

He sighed at laid the photograph on his bed, before he too got ready for bed. Ever since he could remember, he didn't need any body. He never had friends at the orphanage because he was different. His friends in Slytherin were easy, but he wasn't sure that they were real friends. Just something to pass the time with. He didn't have feelings for them, and on the rare occasion that he did it was anger. They were so easily manipulated.

But then Hermione transferred. He didn't have feelings for people, but he certainly didn't have feelings for a girl. Until Hermione. The mere thought of her with someone else, marrying someone else, even going on a date with someone else, made his blood boil. He had felt it earlier when they were eating lunch.

He was even angrier that all those boys had seen her luscious body. Laying in his bed, looking at the pictures now, he could almost imagine that Hermione had taken them specifically for _him_. He felt a particular part of his anatomy twitch and grow hard, thinking about her undressing before his very eyes.

He let his eyes drift shut and his hand drift south to caress his erection. Moving his hand up and down he allowed his mind to drift to the clever girl, undressing for him. She would then prowl up the bed to him and give him a kiss with her small rosebud lips and ask him to take her. It would be so nice to bury himself deep within her virginal channel, a place reserved just for him. Groaning, Tom found his hand and lap a sticky mess.

Angry with himself, he performed a quick scourgify. He shouldn't have done that. Of course, he had touched himself before, but he had never done it while _thinking _about someone. This was bad news. Hermione Rosier was getting under his skin.

* * *

A/N: WOW! Thanks for the tremendous response to my last chapter! A huge shout out to my reviewers: mirai, vikke101, lunaxs, Wolfwifey0611, vamp1987, sweet-tang-honney, bstephens2693, Risottonocheese, liz3392, susie, LittleHellCat, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, Ahkasha, The-Major's-Sargent, pesuasion, hateme101, and sports7. You guys rule!

Let me know what you thought of chapter nine! Be on the lookout for number ten soon!


	10. Chapter 10

He had gotten the cane. That was the rumor, but no one except a few six and seventh year boys knew why. Hermione was glad that McLaggen had received his punishment, but at the same time she felt like it was barbaric that they still used corporal punishment in this time. However, it served him right for doing it.

She had barely gotten over the embarrassment of so many boys seeing what was underneath her uniform. None of them had said anything about it to her. She was sure that this was because older male members of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw where being hexed and poisoned. McLaggen had keeled over during lunch, complaining that his insides were burning. The nurse couldn't find anything wrong with him. Hermione knew it was just the course of the venomous tantacula poison, a collaboration between Evan and Tom.

Evan agreed to let Hermione take some time off of dating and her next date wasn't until the Halloween ball, with Teddy. She still would study with the Slytherin boys but it was nothing formal. She was sure that Evan was horrified that even his friends might have seen his baby sister practically naked. He never asked Tom if they had any copies of the pictures.

Hermione was actually finding herself spending more and more time with Orion. It was nice to spend time with someone that she knew had no interest in her, as he was no engaged to Walburga. They were getting married over the winter holidays and it seemed to Hermione that he was looking for companionship - someone who wouldn't ask him about the future or his soon to be wife.

Hermione and Orion would spend time up in the astronomy tower, which was not yet a hot spot for young lovers. He had a seemingly infinite knowledge of the stars and constellations and he always delighted in pointing out Orion to her. He would show her all of his family's constellations, Cygnus and of course, Bellatrix. "You know, I think I will always have a soft spot for Bellatrix, considering she is in my constellation." He told her, quietly.

Hermione would tell him what little she could remember about her family history, that she had learned from Druella, and was able to make up some about the Merryweather line. He gave her the idea to have their New Years Eve party theme be starry night and helped by giving her some other tips and planning ideas.

Sometimes, Orion did get nervous and would talk about the future. He tended to shy away from discussion of Walburga, but he was happy to tell Hermione about his future plans. He took her completely by surprise when he stated out of the blue one day "When I have a son, I am going to name him Sirius."

Hermione choked in surprise but Orion assumed it was because he was talking about having children. "Of course I don't plan on having a child for several more years now." Orion said with a smile. "Sirius is the brightest star in the night sky and I am certain that my son will outshine everyone." Orion continued happily.  
Hermione felt tears perk up in her eyes at the thought of Harry's godfather. "That's a lovely name, Orion. I am sure that little Sirius will be the brightest boy." Hermione was saddened to think that some day, she knew that Orion and Sirius would separate at a young age for not agreeing about the Black family values.

Orion stood and agreed to walk Hermione back to Ravenclaw tower. She needed her rest for the night - tomorrow was her first Occulmency practice with Tom.

* * *

They were returning to the Slytherin common room after dinner as previously agreed. When Tom had stopped to pick her up from the Ravenclaw table, she did not miss the scathing glance that he gave the McGuinness Twins. They made their way through the common room - few people having returned from dinner yet - and proceeded to Tom's private room, which he had as head boy.

Tom's room was very similar to hers, but darker, as it was underwater and instead of the bright blue and white of her room, his was a dark emerald green. She sat down on the couch that sat in front of the fireplace. It was one of the few things in the room that actually looked cheerful.

"Would you like anything? I know we just had dinner, but if you'd like anything to drink, I can have a house elf bring something up." Tom offered. Hermione declined, and then stiffened, feeling something on her leg.

She looked down and saw a slender and short green snake with large teeth encircling her leg, making its way up her body. "Ah, I see you met Nagini." Tom said with a smile, before speaking quickly in parseltounge. The snake removed itself from her body and slithered over to Tom, climbing his body and coming to rest on his shoulders. He sat down next to her, and the snake stared intently at Hermione, slowly flicking its tongue out as if to taste her.

"Um, Tom, what just happened?" Hermione asked, trying to appear calm. On the inside, Hermione was shaking like a leaf, terrified that Nagini might recognize her as the mudblood she was. She quickly reminded herself that the snake did not know her yet, the same way that Tom didn't know her yet either. "Are you a parselmouth?"

Tom gave her a small smile. "Yes, I am a parselmouth. Not many people know about it. This is my familiar, Nagini." Tom gave the snake an affectionate pet on her head. The snake hissed in appreciation. "She isn't used to me having an visitors. I apologize that she came up to you without permission first."

Hermione nodded. "I was just surprised. I didn't mean to offend her." Hermione responded. She was still in shock of seeing the old snake. This means that the snake will have lived over fifty years by the time that she saw him again.  
"I am sure that she doesn't mind. She knows that many people are afraid of snakes." Hermione timidly let held her hand out and allowed the snake to rub its head against her hand, sighing again in appreciation.

"I had no idea that you had a familiar Tom." Hermione said, silently regarding the boy - man, rather. "How long does this kind of snake live?"

Tom scrunched up his nose. "You know, I am not really certain. But I hope she is with me for a long time." It was true, Nagini has been his constant friend and companion, asking for nothing but his affection and the occasional mouse treat.

He was broken from his thoughts, Hermione was giggling at the sensation of Nagini's slithering tongue against her wrist. The snake stopped and faced Tom, hissing _"This is the girl from the pictures. You like her?" _

Tom turned red, but had nothing to say other than, _"She is not as ignorant other girls I have met, and is a nice partner to study with."_

Tom could tell that the snake was smiling. _"She is very powerful, she would be a good match."_

He shook his head with a sad smile and told his snake. "_She is not for me. Her brother wouldn't even consider me a suitable option. Now why don't you leave us, I believe I heard a mouse running around in the walls earlier." _The snake made its way to a small hole in the wall, but knew that the conversation was not over yet.

"What were you two talking about?" Hermione asked with a nervous smile. She seemed to know that they were talking about her.

Tom was able to keep a straight face and simply told her. "Nagini can tell that you are a powerful witch." Hermione blushed at the compliment that the snake had made. "Well shall we get started? You can go first."

Tom was nervous about offering Hermione the chance to glimpse into his mind, especially when they were supposed to be novices. However, Tom was no fool. He had been practicing up throwing up an occlumency shield since he decided to practice with Hermione. He wasn't sure how well they would hold up though, until she tried.

Making eye contact with his deep, dark eyes, Hermione focused and said the incantation. "Legilimens!" Hermione was able to enter his mind, but she was aware that she was only seeing the images that he wished her to - a lecture given by Professor Binns earlier that week. If only she could find the shield, she could begin picking it apart. Before too long, though, Hermione was being thrown from his mind.

"Excellent work Hermione!" Tom congratulated her. Staring into her own, expressive brown eyes, he repeated the incantation. Hermione immediately felt the intrusion. She too had some prior knowledge of the occlumency shield, but she couldn't keep Tom from sifting through her thoughts, which, surprisingly were focused on her old familiar, Crookshanks. Eventually, she was able to throw him out of her mind.

"Curious. A familiar of yours?" Tom asked, genuinely curious. Evan had never mentioned anything about Hermione having a familiar.

"Ah, yes. I only had him for a year at Beauxbatons." Hermione lied quickly. "He was a rather old kneazle that no one else wanted, but he died shortly before final exams." Hermione frowned. She certainly hoped that someone was taking care of Crookskanks in her absence.

"I am sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to make you upset."

Hermione just shook her head, and without warning, locked eyes with Tom and shouted, "Legilimans."

She could tell this time was different. He didn't seem to have a shield up yet, and thoughts of her were all at the front of his mind, likely due to the fact that they were just talking. She saw the first time that they had met each other, her holding baby Bella. She saw her sitting in the library, they were studying potions.

But one memory in particular caught her eye, and she made her way to it. She saw Tom lying on the bed, and her standing in front of him. She recognized her images from the pictures that McLaggen had made. Was Tom imagining her? Undressing for _him?_Hermione was suddenly terrified to watch Tom's hand make its way into the band of his pajama pants, and she watched him caressing what was clearly an erection. Momentarily stunned, Hermione was abruptly thrown from Tom's mind.

She saw that the young man she was sitting with was seething with anger, his dark eyes seemed to be sparking. Before she had time to register what had happened, Tom grabbed the sides of her face and thrust himself into her mind, wordlessly.

Hermione was watching all of her thoughts go by helplessly. She saw Harry and Ron playing chess, Professor Lupin turning into a werewolf. She watched as Harry whispered one word to her - horcrux - and she saw glimpses of the very man in front of her, only reincarnated as Lord Voldemort, in the Department of Mysteries.

Desperate, Hermione knew that she needed to get Tom out of her mind before he figured out just who he was looking at. Breaking free of his grasp, Hermione stood up and found herself gasping for air.

"What was that." Tom didn't ask so much as he demanded.

Hermione sighed. She hadn't processed anything that had happened yet, but managed another lie, rubbing her hands over her face. "Since my father died, I have had a few visions. I don't believe in divinations, and I don't claim to be a seer, but that is the only explanation that I have. I try not to dwell on it, and I encourage that you forget what you saw as well." Hermione turned to look at the boy, and remembered what she had seen him doing to himself whilst imagining her. "If you do, maybe I will try to forget what I saw as well."

Gathering her things, Hermione quickly left Tom's room and Slytherin. She didn't turn back around until she was safely tucked into her own bedroom in Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all to my reviewers from chapter nine: tacker23, Lila, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Risottonocheese, LittleHellCat, MacbethWannabe, Lady Riddle-Black, baileyvicious, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, vamp1987, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, Ahkasha, Zana20, sweet-tang-honney, , hateme101, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, loves2readalways, liz3392, kamarootama, aringle42, vikke101, TazziJadeBlack, and AccioBeer. You guys are amazing - never did I expect such a response, or in so little time! Thank you!

So here is chapter ten - let me know what you think! Be on the lookout for chapter 11 soon, too!


	11. Chapter 11

No matter how hard she tried, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the memory that she saw in Tom's head. It would wiggle into her subconscious at night, or rear its head in class when she started drifting off from the lecture. Hermione was torn. A part of her was flattered that she was seen as a woman, but horrified that Tom had such an extensive look at her body. It was mostly just odd for her because she had never thought of Tom Riddle or, more realistically, Lord Voldemort as being a sexual person. This threw into sharp consideration that Tom Riddle was in fact a man.

Hermione groaned. She couldn't even eat her dinner, even though it was her favorite meal at Hogwarts - roasted chicken and mashed potatoes with a thick slice of melted butter. All she could think about was Tom. Why did they work so well together? Why were they so alike? Why did thinking about him desiring her make her feel so warm inside? It was different then the warm joy that she felt when Viktor had wanted to spend time with her. It made her feel hot, and she didn't know how to cool down.

Her internal musings were broken when she noticed a commotion right at the entrance to the great hall. One of the older Slytherin girls was picking on Myrtle. She seemed upset, and the posse of Slytherin girls was cackling cruelly. Myrtle quickly turned tail and left the great hall. Hermione decided to follow her because she had a growing soft spot for the girl, and she wasn't going to get anything else eaten. She stood and made an excuse to Damocles, who she was not entirely friends with again yet, that she was going back to the common room. She knew where Myrtle would be.

* * *

Tom watched as the crying girl entered bathroom. He knew what she was - a mudblood, and it was time to begin Salazar Slytherin's work. He entered after he heard the click of the stall door close over the whimpers of the girl.

He rushed over to the sink, this was where he had heard the basilisk whisper to him before. He requested that the chamber open for him in parseltongue. The then entered the chamber, but didn't see that the girls' lavatory soon had another occupant.

* * *

Hermione walked as quickly as she could to the girl's lavatory without running. If it got back to Druella that she was running in her kitten heels she would _never_hear the end of it. She entered into the girls lavatory, and one stall was shut and she could hear a soft sniffling from inside of it.

She lightly knocked on the door. "Myrtle? It's Hermione. Can't I please talk to you?" Hermione pleaded with the crying girl.

"No!" Myrtle got out. "Please just leave me alone!"

"Myrtle, it's okay, when I was your age at Beauxbatons, girls would tease me all of the time because my teeth were too big and because I liked books more than boys. Please let me talk to you."

Hermione only heard some sniffles before the door clicked open. Hermione pushed the door in and saw tears streaming down the younger girls face. "Is that really true?" Myrtle asked the older and more confident girl.

"Yes, it is, and someday you will learn to just brush off whatever anyone says about you, and become so confident and beautiful." Hermione said, smiling at the girl who seemed a little reassured. "So, whatever Olive said, you can just forget. I promise it doesn't mean anything to anyone who can pass more than 5 O.W.L.s"

"But I am not crying because Olive said my glasses were too big. I am crying because I am bleeding...you know...down there?" Myrtle was set off into a fresh round of tears.

Hermione was a little shocked. Myrtle would have been around thirteen at this time. Surely someone had told her about a period...surely other girls in her dorm were already giggling about getting theirs. That's when Hermione remembered. She was the only other girl in Ravenclaw.

To make the little girl feel better, Hermione let out a laugh. "Don't worry Myrtle. That's just called your period. Every girl gets it about once a month. It's what makes them a woman. It's what makes them able to have children." Hermione took out a piece of toilet paper and transfigured it into a pad for the girl. After explaining it, she told Myrtle to go to the nurse after they were done so she could tell her about her other options and give her more. Hermione wasn't sure if tampons were being marketed yet in the wizarding world, so she didn't want to confuse the poor girl.

Just as Hermione was about to leave the stall to let Myrtle put the pad in herself, they heard a great rumbling. "What was that?" Hermione asked perplexed.

* * *

Tom had just ordered the Basilisk to come out of the chamber, after leaving it first. He was pleased that the Basilisk had recognized who he was, the heir of Slytherin. The beast was fearsome and great, but Tom ordered it not to look at him. Tom was drunk with the power that the beast gave him, and was almost gleeful in the thought of what he was going to do - what he was going to create.

He had been a little nervous when he heard the word horcrux in Hermione's head. He was certain that she didn't understand what it was though. The memory that she had had no recognition or understanding of the word.

When he had reentered the girl's bathroom with the Basilisk, he could hear whispers. It seemed as though Myrtle was no longer alone. It was really no matter to him as long as the other girl wasn't a good pureblooded girl. Then, things might become difficult.

He whispered to the basilisk to move forward, but not to attack until he was certain. He crept quietly towards the door and heard one of the girls in the bathroom stall say, "What was that?" Tom felt fear creep up into his chest. He knew that voice. It was most certainly Hermione. He couldn't decide what to do - he wanted to make this horcrux so badly, his insides burned. But what if Hermione wasn't the first to leave the stall? He couldn't risk losing her.

As the door of the stall opened slowly, Tom jumped in front of Hermione, who let out a shrill scream at seeing the large snake in the girls' lavatory. Tom immediately commanded that that beast look away, but it only moved closer. The beast was hungry for blood after being down in the chamber for so many years. Tom pushed Hermione back into the stall with Myrtle who was crying frantically, not really able to see what was going on.

Tom frantically spoke to the Basilisk and reminded it that he was its master. He told the snake that the girl in the bathroom was not a mudblood, but a pureblood, and if the beast killed her, it would not further Slytherin's noble work. Finally, after much discussion and commanding on Tom's part, the beast slithered back into the hole that it came from.

He turned around and saw Hermione and Myrtle lying on the floor, not moving. Soon, Headmaster Dippet and a few other teachers, including Professor Dumbledore came into the girls bathroom. They levitated the two girls to the hospital wing, with Tom following behind. He couldn't begin to describe what he was feeling at seeing Hermione seem so lifeless. He had never felt genuine worry at another human being's well being, and it was making him sick to his stomach.

When the Headmaster questioned him, Tom only said that a great eight legged beast was attacking the two girls in the bathroom. He had heard the first scream of Hermione, whilst walking by and entered the lavatory to find the beast. He told them he had fought the beast off using magic, but he didn't remember which spells he had used.

He sat by Hermione's bedside while the Headmaster called for Evan to be brought to the hospital wing. Apparently Myrtle had only fainted, but would be required to stay overnight for observation. She told Headmaster Dippet that she had been unable to see anything, as Hermione had blocked her from whatever was attacking her. When Evan arrived, the nurse gave the two boys Hermione's condition. Apparently, she had hit her head when Tom had pushed her back, protecting her. The nurse thought it was best to let the girl wake up on her own time. The old matron then left the wing, leaving the two boys standing on either side of the elder Ravenclaw.

Evan looked over at the young man that he considered a friend. "Headmaster Dippet told me that you saved Hermione, throwing yourself in front of the beast." Tom could only nod. "You will receive an award for services to the school, and they think they can find the Acromantula within the school, and kill it." Tom had never seen the boy speak with such vehemence in his life, but he understood that the older boy was very protective of his younger sister. "That is not a gift enough that you have let me keep my Hermione alive, my sweet little sister. I promise you this, should you ever ask the Rosiers of anything, and myself in particular, I will endeavor to ensure that you have it."

"Thank you Evan, I will remember your generosity." He shook the boy's hand, and Evan left. Tom told his friend that he was still a little shaken up, and would stay in the hospital wing just a little longer. He was surprised at the boy's vow, and he had an idea of how he was going to use it.

He could see the red bump on Hermione's head that was forming, and was angry at himself. He had caused that atrocious mark on her body. He felt so sick that this magnificent creature had almost died at his hands. He knew that he could never hope to open the chamber again while Hermione was a student here at Hogwarts. The thought of losing her was too much for him to bear.

He knew what he would ask Evan for. He would just have to wait for the time to be right, and Hermione would be his.

* * *

Hermione was a bit confused when she woke up. She was in the hospital wing, but had no recollection of getting there. She looked around. Her bedside was covered with chocolates and flowers. She had received white roses from Abraxas and huge pink lilies from her three friends in Ravenclaw. Teddy had gotten her some caramels that were covered in chocolate and Albert had left an assortment of chocolates. Evan had left for her a lovely pink orchid that she knew would last for a very long time.

She thought about what had happened after the nurse came by and told her how she had ended up in the hospital wing and given her a few healing potions. She knew that what she had seen was no Acromantula. She knew that Tom had opened the chamber of secrets in an effort to create his first horcrux.

However, it would seem that she had prevented him creating it.

It was curious to her that Tom had saved her from the beast. She thought that the boy was supposed to be ruthless, killing anyone who got in his way. But it appeared as though what Dumbledore had told them was not entirely true. Tom Riddle had been worried about her dying, which suggested that he must care for her.

Her mind felt like it was moving at one hundred miles per hour. She thought to everything she could remember about Tom Riddle's life and his horcruxes. If she recalled correctly, the next horcruxes he would make would be after he killed his father and grandparents on New Year's Eve of this year, his birthday. Hermione knew that she could prevent this, and resolved to invite him to the Rosier New Year's party. If she kept an eye on him, she was certain she could prevent him from making horcrux two and three.

Just as she was forming this plan, Tom himself was entering the hospital wing. "Hermione! You are awake!" Tom seemed genuinely happy to see her for an instant before schooling his face. "I was just coming by to drop off a present." He handed her a stuffed animal. It was an orange kneazle that looked like Crookshanks.

Hermione was dumbfounded. It was the most thoughtful gift that she had received. He sat down next to her bedside at her request. She quickly cast a muffliato. Tom was surprised - this was the second time he had seen Hermione use a spell that he had never heard of before. And he prided himself on knowing lots of spells.

"Tom, you and I both know that what I saw in the girls' lavatory wasn't an Acromantula. It was a basilisk." Hermione looked at him with some ire in her eyes. "And now, and innocent third year Gryffindor has been expelled from the school and you have been given an award, when you and I both know that it was you who released the beast."

Tom looked at the girl with shock, anger and a little bit of appraisal. "Since you found the basilisk and were able to open the chamber of secrets, one can only conclude that you are the Heir of Slytherin."

Tom gave a smirk. "Hermione, I am very impressed and grateful that you have recognised me for who I truly am."

Hermione's ire did not dissipate. This cocky boy was how she imagined Tom Riddle would act. "I can not condone you trying to complete Salazar Slytherin's 'noble work'," the girl continued sarcastically. "There is nothing noble about killing innocent thirteen year old girls just because their parents aren't like ours. It's barbaric. Further more, if the chamber were to be opened again, and someone killed, the board of governors would have no choice but to close down the school and you would have to return to the orphanage where you grew up. I know you don't want that."

"I must say I am surprised." Tom was indeed shocked and a bit annoyed that she didn't support Slytherin's work. "You certainly know more than you let on, Hermione." But he had already resolved that he wouldn't open the chamber again while Hermione was at Hogwarts. He would just need to think of a new plan.

* * *

A/N: WOW! You guys blow me away with all of your support and kind reviews every chapter. Big thanks to tacker23, hateme101, LittleHellCat, Brooke Alanah, vamp1987, Zana20, vikke101, emileyerdbeere, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, padfootsgrl79, Nala Moon, Penmora Zenith, Lady Riddle-Black, pesuasion, KraziiePyrozHavemoreFun, kamarootama, indiat, bailey vicious, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, sweet-tang-honney, loves2readalways, Kissable-Luxury, Azura Soul Reaver, everlastingtrueromance, LadyNorth76, brittany, lunapeacock, and .g-baby! 28 reviews - I am so grateful!

I hope you liked this extra long chapter - things got even more crazy for Tom and Hermione. As I said early on in this story, I am fudging the dates a little bit - I know this was supposed to occur during Tom's fifth year, but it works better for me here, haha. Let me know what you thought of chapter 11 and be on the lookout for chapter 12 soon!


	12. Chapter 12

The great hall was abuzz with excitement when Hermione walked in on Teddy's arm. He had been awestruck by her gown, which was perhaps the tightest and most revealing thing that he had seen her wear. He was a little disappointed that she wasn't wearing Slytherin green like she did the first night they had met, but the orange was still captivating, and he was sure no one else's date would be wearing such a bold color.

Hermione was nervous herself about this ball. She hadn't been this nervous since she had attended Yule Ball with Viktor. It seemed that once again all eyes were on her. Evan had made it clear that although she was attending as Teddy's date, she could be expected to dance with others who asked her, as long as they weren't unfavorable to the Rosier name.

After entering the hall, Teddy guided her to their table, where they would still be having dinner. The seventh years were allowed wine, and by the end of dinner, Hermione, who would usually be more comfortable with a book in her room, was positively glowing under the attentions of her suitors. Abraxas slyly flirted with her all dinner, even though he quit before Teddy caught on. After a while, though, Cygnus distracted him in a conversation about Quidditch.

Teddy was a delightful date and they spent the rest of their dinner conversation discussing one of the new techniques they had discussed in Arithmancy. Hermione had to continuously hold her tongue to not bring up her favorite method, which wouldn't be discovered for another forty years. Although Teddy was a worthy adversary, this date wasn't sweeping her off her feet as she had suggest to Druella. Teddy was charming and smart but she didn't feel the fire with him that she felt with Albert. And she didn't have the connection with Teddy like she did with Tom.

Her eyes settled across the table at the charming boy who she felt a connection with. Just looking at his dark, wavy hair and piercing eyes made her want to sigh. Before she could let herself go farther with those thoughts, she firmly reminded herself that this was the boy who had _touched himself_while thinking about her. She instantly blushed.

More importantly, Hermione yelled at herself, he tried to _murder_Myrtle with the sole intention of ripping his soul to create a horcrux to cheat death.

Feeling ashamed of herself and no longer hungry, she turned to her date and asked him to take her dancing. There was still a chance for him to sweep her off her feet yet.

* * *

Hermione grinned as Teddy twirled her around the hall again and again. She was surprised that he could continue to do lift after lift and make it seem as effortless as the burly Viktor Krum. Teddy was so wiry and lanky that she was a little surprised he was able to lift her at all.

She had danced with Albert who made her remember the passion that she had felt the other night when he had kissed her goodnight. He held her as close as was socially acceptable and his hands would slip down from time to time to her behind. Every time he did it, though, Hermione would only grin conspiratorially, egging him one. She had seen Evan looking their way once and hoped that she didn't get him in too much trouble with her brother.

Abraxas had also taken her for a dance, but she found him oddly stiff, as if he was fighting to keep in time with the music and not make any mistakes. She wondered if he was remembering the steps that his music tutor had taught him many years ago. She certainly was counting time in Professor McGonagall's strict staccato voice. Giggling quietly to herself, she wondered what dancing lessons with Professor Snape involved.

Her good friend Cygnus had even danced with her. He managed to secure her hand for a slow dance, and held her a little closer than socially acceptable. He crooned in a mocking voice the lyrics of the sappy slow song and made her laugh the whole way through. Regrettably, it reminded her that so much of Sirius, her heart ached. This was exactly something that her friend's godfather would have done.

Hermione had even had a dance with Patrick, who discussed with her the whole time how sorry he was about their "little misunderstanding." She was still hurt that her so called friends in Ravenclaw would have thought she would do something so indecent as showing off her body like pinup, but she was on her way to forgiving them all. Really, it was getting hard not having someone to practice spells and charms with. She had really gotten used to that, and it was something that she never had in her time at Gryffindor.

Teddy though, had been the main staple of her night, and while she was impressed with his show of strength, and carefree additude of steps, unlike Abraxas, her heart was still firmly planted on the ground. Although he was graceful and easy to talk to, she couldn't help but be reminded of what Tom had said. Teddy was _boring_.

But could Hermione _Rosier_live with safe, but boring?

Telling her date that she needed a date, she headed over to the refreshment table to get a glass of punch. She could tell that there was maybe some extra wine in the punch, but nothing like what the Weasley twins would have pulled. Her head was slightly buzzed already from the wine at dinner, but a little extra couldn't hurt her.

Before long, she felt a second presence standing at the table next to her. "Having a good night, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at the boy she was hoping to avoid. "Yes, Tom, I am having a lovely time with Teddy." She set her empty glass down on the table. "In fact, I should probably get back to him now."

Before she could leave, Tom took her hand. "Come on, Hermione, you promised me a dance. Give Teddy a break." Reluctantly, Hermione allowed the handsome boy to lead her out onto the dance floor. Although all her suitors were fairly taller than her, she really noticed the difference with Tom. He seemed impossibly tall as she reached up her hands to put them on his shoulders. However, he took her hands, and pushed her back, the two quickly falling into a swing pattern.

Tom and Hermione swung all around the room, their footwork bringing them apart and close together again. Tom had full command of the moves, and he seemed to be challenging Hermione to keep up with his footwork. "I told you Teddy wouldn't know anything but a waltz." Tom said quietly when he pulled her close before spinning her away from his body.

"Luckily for me, he happens to be rather good at it." Hermione responded defiantly, quickly following the quick steps of Tom's feet. Just when she thought that she had bested the boy, he picked her up, and swung her around his back, before catching her and flipping her right side up. Hermione's head was spinning, but she could hear a few cheers from the onlookers. She certainly hadn't learned _that_move at cotillion.

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione. I know how you feel," Tom whispered in her ear. It seemed so seductive to her, but she doubted that that was how he intended it. "Teddy is boring, and you don't have a connection with Albert or Abraxas either. They all put you on a pedestal, and you need someone who can give you a challenge."

He finished their dance, pulling her in close to his lithe body, their foreheads touching, and his nose a hairsbreadth away from hers. Hermione was out of breath and embarrassed. Tom Riddle gave her a challenge. She quickly pulled away from Tom, leaving him alone. The other students had formed a little circle around them to watch them dance, but soon cleared once they saw that the show was over. Of course Tom Riddle had to be good at dancing too.

Hermione quickly found Teddy again and resolved not to leave his arm for the rest of the dance. He led her to the table to sit down, Hermione needed a break after the quick tempo of the last dance. "That was brilliant Hermione! Where did you learn that?" Teddy asked enthusiastically.

"Beauxbatons. Teddy, I am rather thirsty, could you get me a glass of punch?" The boy quickly hopped up, happy to get something for her date. Hermione was reminded of Tom's words.

To her surprise Professor Dumbledore came up to her. "Miss Rosier, I am glad to see that you are feeling...more at home, with your Slytherins again. It would have been _unfortunate_for a mind like yours to go to waste with fantasy."

"Yes, sir." This was the only way Hermione could respond. She was still rather hurt that the kindly old wizard had denied her request for help. She was even more upset that she was fitting in so well with the Slytherins.

No matter how much fun she had the rest of the night, Hermione was still left with such a sour taste in her mouth with the arrogant words of Tom and the cold reminder from Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

Two days after the Halloween ball, Hermione found herself seated next to Tom Riddle in the library. Although she was so reluctant to be in the same room with him after the chamber of secrets situation, she knew that they had to meet, if only for the sake of their charms project.

Which would all be okay if the boy wasn't so damn likable. And now she couldn't stop thinking about how close he had held her while they danced and how he gave her a challenge. She had to keep reminding herself that his good looks would fade once he started to use the dark arts more heavily, but that didn't stop her from admiring him _now_.

But what really did it for Hermione was his mind. She really did feel such a connection with him that she didn't feel with anyone else in this time. And it frustrated her! How could she possibly feel a connection with a future mass murderer? He had killed muggleborns before and although she was a masquerading as a pureblood in this time, it didn't mean that she wasn't offended by his desire to carry out Slytherin's work.

"What has got your mind so worked up?" Tom asked her, startling her from her thoughts. She realized that she had her arm propping up her head and she was flat out staring at the boy who was consuming her thoughts even though she desperately wished to forget him and his seductive words. Why was he so unintentionally seductive?

"Its nothing, let's just get back to work." Hermione said picking her quill up again. The worst thing was she couldn't even be sure that he _was_being unintentionally seductive! It was a very real possibility that he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Instead of heeding her words, Tom took a hold of her chin and turned her head to meet his eyes again. While she was staring into his eyes, he leaned forward and allowed their lips to touch. Hermione sighed and was taken in by the feeling of his warm lips, moving gently against hers. He sucked her bottom lip in between his lips and gave her a little nibble. It was at that moment that Hermione realized what was going on.

Gasping, she quickly stood and took a step back. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked him. Her voice seemed a lot more desperate than she has intended it to, but her primary concern was to grab her bag and get out of the library and as far away from Tom Riddle as possible.

She didn't stay for his answer even when he called her name. She was so ashamed of herself for giving into Tom, even if it was only for a few minutes.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys - once again I am so **blown away **by the awesome response I got from you all last chapter! Nearly 30 reviews - I am seriously too lucky. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed: Zana20, Ahkasha, loves2readalways, vamp1987, Miss Mawr, Wolfwifey0611, bailey vicious, Azura Soul Reaver, sweet-tang-honney, tacker23, Miridea, Risottonocheese, Jujulicia, LittleHellCat, padfootsgrl79, jess, vikke101, LadyNorth76, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, indiat, SunMoon206, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, KraziiePyrozHavemoreFun, .g-baby, XxWithered and lovelessxX, kimgeer, RainierGrimaldi, and Ekaterina2324! You guys are ridiculous!

I am going to put responses to longer reviews or reviews with questions in my profile - let me know if you like this. I often want to respond to individual reviews, but I hate it when a story is half author's note. Please let me know if you like this or if you think that a personal message would be better? Also, let me know if you know how to insert a bar to separate scenes - I cannot for the life of me figure it out!

Let me know what you thought about chapter twelve - their first kiss! - and be on the lookout for chapter thirteen - things are going to start changing fast soon! Thank you! Marina.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione hummed softly to herself while she finished putting on some light make up and fixed some last fly-aways from her hair. It was strange to be back at the Rosier's home for the holidays, but Hermione was glad that this was almost over. Downstairs in the ballroom dozens of guests mingled and waited for their hostess to show up. Hermione was a little proud of herself that she had planned all of this night, with Druella's help of course. It was something she never would have done in her time, but she found that she had actually enjoyed it a little. Not that she would make it her day job.

A knock shook her from her musings, and Druella stepped into her room. "Hermione, are you almost ready? Our guests are getting anxious." Druella thought her sister looked lovely. She wore a shimmering silver robe that looked like liquid mercury, and her hair was perfectly coiffed. Yes, Druella had a feeling that tonight Hermione would be finding her better half, and she had just the thing for her little sister. "Oh stop fussing, you look gorgeous. But I have something for were mother's."

Druella handed Hermione a little velvet bag, which contained inside it two emerald earrings. The younger girl immediately put them in her ears. "Thank you Druella! They are lovely. Thank you for everything." The sisters shared a hug, and then proceeded down the stairs to where the party was in full swing.

"Now, Hermione darling, Cygnus has agreed to be your escort just until our silly brother comes down stairs. He said he had some business came up, but he should be ready shortly." Druella walked Hermione over to where her husband sat, before handing her little sister off. "Be gentle with my husband Hermione, he isn't the young man he used to be." Druella said with a rather Slytherin smirk, and Cygnus chuckled.

The pair walked around the room, without any real purpose. Hermione wasn't really in any mood to talk to her suitors. She had been on a date with each of them now, and the next one she went out with was a pretty good indication of who she wished to marry. She was still utterly flustered and confused when it came to Abraxas, Albert and Teddy. "Cygnus, let's go speak with Orion first. Best to start with family."

* * *

Tom was very surprised that Hermione had taken the time to invite him to this holiday party. His wealthy Slytherin friends always seemed to forget to invite him to these things. He figured it was because the stuffy pureblooded mothers could find no parents to send his invite to him. Well, Hermione and Evan no longer had stuffy pureblooded parents.

He wondered if she knew it was his birthday. Tom smirked and adjusted his robes. He was going to look perfect for tonight. And since it was his birthday, he knew one birthday wish he was going to have fulfilled. He wondered though if Hermione would dislike receiving a present on his birthday. It _had_taken more effort than he had anticipated in obtaining, but he was sure it was going to be worth it.

* * *

Hermione was conversing quietly with the two cousins, Orion and Cygnus. Orion was making the two laugh at just about everything that he said. Hermione was sure the elf-made champagne was certainly helping the situation. She giggled to herself, curiously wondering how exactly one got elf-made champagne.

The Ravenclaw girl had tried to engage Walburga into the conversation, but the other girl had some kind of a grudge against Hermione. She did feel bad for Orion. He was so funny and full of life, so like Sirius. She wondered how this man could ever some day throw his own son out of the house. Suddenly, she couldn't stand to be near the vivacious man any longer. "Well, Cygnus, I think I have avoided my suitors long enough. I think that Abraxas's head is just about to blow up if we don't at least go and say hello."

She took her brother-in-law's arm and made their way over to the three Slytherin boys. They all rushed forward to be the first to give her a kiss on the cheek. Surprisingly Abraxas was the winner. She couldn't believe that he thought that they had something going with each other. "Excellent party Hermione," gushed the blond boy, "I think you've outdone even what my mother is capable."

Hermione colored. She knew that he was insinuating that she had passed some sort of Lady Malfoy test. Because her domestic skills were better than the current Mrs. Malfoy, she could be the next one.

"Yes, a great way to ring in the new year." Agreed Teddy. "It's been a long time since I have seen Rosier Manor look so positively full of life." She thought his compliment was a little gauche, what, with her father's passing not even a year ago.

"Can you imagine how lost Evan will be when some lucky suitor whisks you away and gives him his name? What will he do without your planning?" Hermione did let out a laugh at Albert's comment.

"Yes I can't really imagine Evan trying to color coordinate a party." Hermione replied. Her brother was absolutely hopeless. After that thought, Hermione frowned a little bit. Evan wasn't _really_her brother. Merlin, she was forgetting herself more and more each day.

Before she could worry herself too much on that thought, Druella came up to her and told her Evan was requesting her presence in his study.

* * *

"Ah, good evening, Tom. So glad you could make it." Evan smiled at his friend, holding out his hand for a firm handshake, once Tom had come through the floo and dusted himself off a bit.

"Yes, I was rather...pleased, that Hermione saw it fit to invite me to this little soiree." Tom accepted the crystal glass of firewhiskey that his friend offered. "Evan, I must speak to you about something, and unfortunately, it cannot wait for another time."

Evan steered them over the to arm chairs in the room.

"Evan, do you remember when we were in the hospital wing, when Hermione had been attacked by that awful acromantula?" Tom asked, trying to stir up the memory in the boy's head.

"Why, of course I do Tom! I was very worried for my baby sister."

"Well, then I am certain you remember, Evan, promising me that you would ensure that I could have anything that I want." Tom took a sip from the glass, giving the boy time to remember his words. "Well, as it is my birthday, I have come up with a request that I am certain you will grant." Tom allowed a smirk to grace his lips, but kept his eyes on his glass and waited for the other boy to respond to him.

"Well, what is it? If it is within my power I will try to get it for you." Evan said, eagerly wishing to be rid of the stupid promise that he had made. He hoped it wouldn't cost him too much.

"Hermione." was the only word that Tom uttered.

"I don't understand Tom? What do you want with Hermione?"

Inwardly, Tom couldn't believe how dense Evan could be sometimes. "I require her hand in marriage. As her head of family, you are able to arrange it."

Evan sat there sputtering for a while. "Tom, I still don't get it. I didn't know you had _any_interest in Hermione! Hell, I don't think I have ever seen you interested in a girl before. I had thought Hermione would marry Abraxas..." The boy trailed off, seeing Tom's hard eyes.

"You are out of touch with the situation, Evan. Hermione was _never _going to pick Abraxas _Malfoy_as her husband. It would have been Ted, if she had the choice."

Evan bit out harshly, "And why should I give her to you and not to Ted?"

"Don't be foolish, Evan. We both know that I am the cleverest of all the Slytherins and that I am the best suited to take care of her. I have already risked my life once for her and I helped protect her innocence." Tom was trying hard to contain his fury that Evan had never considered him suitable. He hissed out, "Tell me that I may have her hand."

Evan nodded and sent for a house elf to retrieve Hermione from the party. It wasn't long before the little brunette was striding into the study, talking first and looking second. "Evan, what could you possibly have to talk to me about, when we could be enjoying the party? You aren't trying to get me to set you up with Olive Hornsby again - I told you she is a slag."

Evan let out a little cough at hearing his sister use such language. Hermione herself flushed red with embarrassment. "Oh. Hello Tom." Hermione greeted the boy as formally as possible. His robes were cut to perfection and highlighted his best attributes. He was devastatingly handsome.

Evan handed her a glass of firewhisky and suggested that she should sit down. "Hermione, you know that you are my favorite little sister and that I love you very much. However, I am also your head of the family, and sometimes I have to make decisions that aren't exactly..._popular_."

Hermione was confused. "Why is he here?" The girl asked accusatorily, no longer giving the pretext of generous hostess.

"He is here, Hermione, because I have just agreed to a marriage contract between Tom Riddle and yourself. You _will_honor it."

Hermione felt hot tears rushing to her eyes, but she didn't let them quite spill over. She was furiously angry at her brother, and it took a lot of effort to not throw the expensive glass across the room. "Evan, you _told _me that I just had to select from your pre-determined suitors. _He _was never even among them."

"Hermione, that was a courtesy that I gave you, but at this time, I feel that this is the best decision for you."

"How can it be the best decision. Don't you know that he is a _half-blood_?" Hermione bit out furiously, hoping that her brother would at least have engaged in the pureblood mania that so many of Voldemort's follower's participated in.

Tom was surprisingly angry, but committed to himself to not show it. He didn't want such a loyal _friend_ as Evan finding out his little secret. "Be that as it may, Hermione, your brother knows that I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, have the blood of Salazar Slytherin in my veins. This outshines any amount of muggle blood I might have in me as well." Tom was still upset at his _blushing_bride for spilling his secret...how did she learn it in the first place? Now he would have to obliviate Evan or at least get an oath that he wouldn't speak of it.

"Evan, perhaps it would be best for me to talk to my fiancee, alone." Evan seemed to hesitate. Tom seemed very vexed with his sister. "Evan," the taller boy bit out fiercely, "you will do as I say!" Evan only nodded, before leaving his study and shutting the door behind him.

Once he was sure they were alone, Tom turned to Hermione. "Although you have upset me greatly, by telling my secret to your brother - a secret I intend to find out how you knew - I still have a gift for you, and on my birthday no less." Tom walked around the chair and unclasped the necklace he had in his pocket. It was a very delicate gold, and it would perfectly lay his charm on Hermione's decolletage.

Walking back around in front of her, Tom found her admiring his gift. It was the ring that he had gotten from his Uncle, the ring that proved his relationship to Slytherin. He was sure that now everyone would know she was his. She seemed a little at ease by the trinket he gave her.

The clock began to strike. "I don't want to speak to you any more, Riddle." Hermione whispered.

"I will let you go back to the party for now...but, not until I get a kiss. It is, after all midnight. It's best that we ring in the new year together." He pulled her body towards his and lowered his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews from last chapter: Zana20, Ekaterina2324, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, Azura Soul Reaver, loves2readalways, vamp1987, tacker23, KEZZ 1, kimgeer, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, vikke101, marana1, bailey vicious, Penmora Zenith, jujulicia, Account Currently On Hiatus, Trelaney, KaelynMarieSalvatore, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, .j-baby, sweet-tang-honney, indiat, and sKyLaR KnIgHt! I can't believe I have nearly 300 reviews! You guys are so awesome.

I will continue to put individual review responses in my profile, so check there! Let me know what you thought of chapter thirteen - pretty exciting, huh? And be on the lookout for chapter 14 soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione sat alone in her bedroom, twirling the Gaunt ring around on its chain. She found herself constantly holding the strange golden ring, and the oddly-shaped, perfect, black cube that resided on it. When she wasn't touching it, she relished it's weight on her breast.

The reason she was constantly looking at it, touching it, was to check and check again for the tell tale mark of Dark magic on the ring. She had found none, and her heart soared. She knew that in her time, this ring was already a horcrux.

Her plan had worked then. Tom hadn't killed his father and grandparents to make a horcrux and put a part of his soul into this ring, a ring that proved he was related to Slytherin. She knew that what she was doing was probably highly illegal, changing the future, but she knew that it was for the greater good, as her Dumbledore would say.

Even though she was thrilled about her plan working, she was still devastated at the thought of having the marry the future Dark Lord. If she was forced to remain here in 1945, would it be possible for her to ever look past his future? When she wasn't even sure now that her future was the future? It made her head spin, thinking of the possibilities.

The crack of a house elf popping into her room broke her from her thoughts. "Mistress, Mistress Druella and Master Cygnus are waiting for you in the conservatory for tea." Hermione stood up and checked her face for any lingering signs of the tears that she had shed earlier.

"Thank you, Daisy. You may serve them now. I will only be a moment."

Hermione made her way down from her room to the little sun room that was off the smaller parlor where they entertained personal friends. She was walking so slowly, she didn't want to face her sister yet. She knew Druella was pleased with the match.

When she finally saw her sister and brother-in-law, sitting and chatting happily with baby Bella, it was all she could do not to cry. She gave them both a kiss on the cheek in greeting, and took the baby from her sister before finally sitting down.

"Oh, Hermione! You look absolutely peaked! What ever is the matter?"

"Honestly, Druella." Hermione began a little bit miffed. "I am positively furious with Evan. How could he do this to me? I was doing everything that he asked, and I was well on my way to choosing one of his "acceptable" friends to be my husband." Hermione felt tears in her eyes again, and tried to focus on the little girl in her arms. She was just starting to formulate her first words, and while Hermione was too difficult for her to say, the little girl was able to call her "Ne-Ne."

Hermione's heart melted at the thought.

"Oh Hermione, I know that Evan just sort of sprung this on you, but I think that this Tom Riddle will be an excellent match. While I didn't really ever speak to him while I was in school, he was always at the top of his class, and he _is_rather handsome." Druella went on.

"I don't _want_to marry Tom Riddle, Druella. I wanted to make my own decision. Plus Evan is setting the date of the wedding so soon! In June...I will barely have graduated. Why can't I have a long engagement? Six months isn't enough..." Hermione grumbled. If she had longer she might be able to find some deficiency in the Slytherin boy to get her out of this mess.

"Oh Hermione, what's the point of a long engagement really?" Cygnus asked. "Druella and I see how much you love spending time with Bellatrix. Wouldn't you like to start having children of your own? We thought you'd love an earlier wedding for that precise reason." Hermione choked on her tea. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of _marrying_ Tom, let alone having sex to conceive a child. Did Tom even _want_ children himself? _Did she?_It didn't seem like such a foreign idea to her any more.

"Oh yes! And just think Hermione, you will be the mother of the next Heir of Slytherin." Druella gushed on. "Mother would have been so proud of you. Such a prestigious honor for the House of Rosier."

Hermione felt sickened. The idea of having the heir of Slytherin...someone who might someday hear the seductive whispers of the Basilisk. Someone with the power to open the Chamber of Secrets and kill muggleborns like herself. Just like Tom had.

_Tom_had made sure to send her an owl that told her that after she had left the study on New Year's Eve, he had been sure to obliviate Evan of the little slip up she had. Her brother no longer remember that Tom was only a half-blood, but he was sure to leave in the fact that Tom had revealed himself as the heir of Slytherin. A fact that her brother was gushing on and on about.

"I still can't get over the fact that Evan did this to me without even consulting me first. What if I had been in love with Abraxas Malfoy? Surely he would be a better match. I was perfectly capable of picking out someone worthy of our family. Why didn't he trust me?" Hermione was defeated.

"You know, I really thought that he was going to let you choose Hermione. I am sorry he got your hopes up." Her sister gave Hermione a sad glance.

"I just wanted what you two have. To be able to fall in love with the person I marry. I used to think that was possible, but now I am not so certain." She made eye contact with Cygnus. "You see how miserable this is making me, how miserable it is making Orion. Promise me that you won't force Bellatrix into a marriage contract. I can promise you she won't disappoint you."

Cygnus's face softened for the girl. It was true. He knew how difficult the arranged marriages were. To be truthful, he wanted nothing to do with Druella at first. He was very lucky she had turned out okay. But he did see how miserable both Hermione and Orion were being forced into marriage. "Hermione, I give you my word, on my magic, that I will let Bellatrix choose her own husband."

Magic swirled between the two and Hermione smiled down at the little girl in her arms. Maybe now her future could be different as well.

* * *

Tom was getting a little more than annoyed. Classes had been resumed for the last two weeks and he had yet to get Hermione to himself. He only saw her during classes and she made sure to always sit next someone from Ravenclaw or Orion. All of the boys in Slytherin seemed reluctant to speak to her now. It had certainly come as a shock to them when Evan had told his friends that Tom was the one who got to marry Hermione.

He sometimes saw her at mealtimes, but she always ate quickly and then disappeared. He never found her in the library, and he had even asked Belby if she was in the Ravenclaw tower, but she wasn't.

He wasn't sure which intrigued him more. The fact that she was hiding from him, or the fact that he had no idea where she was going.

So it was on this Saturday that he resolved to figure it out. He was already done with him breakfast by the time that she sat down to begin hers. When she got up and left he got up as well, making sure to disillusion himself as soon as he left the Great Hall. He cast a silencing spell on his feet and slowly slinked behind the saucy minx he would call wife soon.

He was a little surprised when she immediately started climbing the stairs, higher and higher. Lucky for him, the castle seemed to approve of his endeavor and allowed him always to catch the staircases that she was walking up before they began to move. Hermione was definitely paranoid, checking over her shoulder constantly. He knew that she was avoiding Evan as well, so maybe her brother had already tried tracking her down before.

He thought that she might only be going to Ravenclaw tower, but when she waltzed right past the fifth floor he was intrigued. He followed her past the sixth floor and followed her onto the seventh. She seemed to have a specific place in mind. He certainly didn't know what all was up here on the seventh floor, opting to spend time exploring the dungeons or the library. He watched her pace before an empty wall three times, before a door appeared and she went in it.

By the time that Tom got to be in front of the door, the door was no longer there. Removing the spells on his person, Tom decided to mimic the girl, walking in front of the door three times, thinking about how annoying it was to have to try and find the girl. Finally, a door appeared and he cautiously entered it.

Inside, he found that he was outside. It seemed as though he was in a little back alley somewhere, presumably in Paris by the architecture. He could see Hermione a little further away, sitting beneath a pergola, sitting at a table which a comfortable looking chair. She was doing her studies, and although they were outside, Tom got the distinct feeling that something wasn't entirely right about this.

He walked up to her, and a chair, equally as comfy looking as her own, popped up at the table. "So, you finally found me." Was all the wavy hair witch said to him, not even looking up from her book. He sat down and waited for her to finish the page she was reading, looking around all the time.

It seemed that this room was the perfect temperature, with a slight breeze when it got too warm, but none of Hermione's papers ruffled in it. It was as if the breeze wasn't real. And although they were in a back alley, there were no other people or any noises at all except the occasional bird chirping in the distance.

"Where are we?" Tom asked inquisitively, truly curious about his surroundings.

Hermione felt her breath catch. Seeing Tom like this, so truly in awe and curious reminded her so much of herself and made it so easy to not think of him as his future self where he was less than human. "It is called the Room of Requirement. It turns the room into anything the user requires, but this is actually a real life place that I felt most at home when I visited Paris." Hermione tried to remain calm.

"Why were you running away from me, Hermione?" Tom asked her. Why couldn't he be like the other girls who giggled and would love to be affianced to himself. He knew that he was a good looking fellow, he was almost certain Hermione thought so as well. So what was wrong?

"Why are you doing this to me, Tom?" She answered his question with a question. "Why do you even want to marry me?"

Tom felt himself loose his smile. He would spill to her, even if it made him vulnerable, because he thought that it would make her more agreeable to the situation. "Hermione, when you were nearly killed in the girls' lavatory by _my_Basilisk, I found myself consumed with feelings that I have not once felt before. I have never cared, worried for another person, the way that I care about you." He saw her staring at him with confusion, but she also seemed to be eager to hear what he had to say. "Basically, I feel for you like I have felt for no other. Previously, I was concerned with only myself, but now, for reasons I do not comprehend myself, I find that you are also a concern."

He reached across the table and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, letting his finger tips graze her cheeks and she didn't turn away from the affectionate gesture. Hermione found herself desperately wanting to believe the words that he said. It made him seem so human, so normal, so unlike Lord Voldemort. "I know you have some feelings for my person, as well, Hermione. Can't you just admit that to yourself?"

Hermione looked back down at her book and didn't respond to the handsome boy, but instead just thought to herself '_yes, and that is what frightens me.'_

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for the response to last chapter! I broke 300 reviews, which has me over the moon! I am ridiculously excited. Thank you to all those who helped make it happen: Zana20, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, vamp1987, once and future, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Azura Soul Reaver, everlastingtrueromance, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, vikke101, Penmora Zenith, klr52, KaelynMarieSaltavore, articcat621, hateme101, arabellagrace, Account Currently On Hiatus, marana1, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, bella belle x, Goddess of magic, eampc, miss jenny g-baby, and bailey vicious! Check my profile for individual reviews.

Also, there are not too many chapter left. I think there will only be eighteen, maybe seventeen. However, at the end, there will be an option for a sequel or part two (although I didn't initially plan it this way!) but I will leave that up to you. And I know this was very OOC, but it was a temporary tactic on Tom's part. Let me know what you thought of chapter fourteen and be on the look out for chapter fifteen soon!


	15. Chapter 15

"Errrrgh!" Hermione cried out, slamming her quill down harshly on the table, before taking a deceivingly calming breath. She couldn't understand why anyone would ever use this method to solve an arithmantic equation. It was so bulky, so impractical. That's probably why it wasn't in use in her time - someone had come up with something better. "I don't understand how anyone ever gets any use from the Wakefield transform! None of these predictions make sense." Hermione said to her partner.

Tom was sitting next to her at her little table in the room of requirement. He had taken to meeting her there on Saturdays. She couldn't really keep him out once he had discovered the nature of the room. It was quite nice studying with Tom, once she got used to him again.

At first, she only bristled at the idea of being in the same room with him, but over the last month and a half, he took on the role of smart companion again. It didn't seem to hurt that they were still partners for the charms project. That was how she explained her sudden engagement to everyone, that they had grown close working on the charms project. Everyone believed her. And no one seemed to be that bothered by the pair, except her ex-suitors. It seemed that Tom had the respect of everyone in the school.

Feeling Tom's thigh brush against her back roused her from her daydreams. He had gotten up from his chair and was now leaning over her shoulder to look at her work. She wondered if this subtle contact was on purpose. She wondered if he felt her shiver a little at the prospect. Tom pointed down at her paper. "There - you dropped your three."

Hermione looked up at him sheepishly, she couldn't believe it.

"Don't worry though, Wakefield's method is very sloppy. I doubt it will show up on the N.E.W.T.s and you probably won't have to use it after school." Hermione wondered what this meant. They hadn't really talked about what would happen after school. She didn't _think _Tom would keep her from working, but she was certain her brother never would have allowed it.

"Tom, what do you want to do after graduation?" She asked, after he took his seat again. He looked so effortless, sitting in the chair, blending into the French scenery as if he could easily be one of them. His wavy hair was pushed from his dark eyes that always seemed to connect so deeply with hers.

"Well, don't tell anyone yet, as it hasn't bee announced, but I learned that Professor Merrythought is retiring this year, and I plan on applying for the post."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. "But, what if you don't get the post?"

"Don't worry, Hermione, I am very qualified to teach the post. I am certain my N.E.W.T.s will be more than satisfactory and I am head boy." Tom seemed so confident. She wondered how much of a shock it would come to him when he didn't get the job.

"Just, what if? Humor me. Will you work for the ministry?"

Tom just gave her a little smirk. "I will think about the what ifs later. You really underestimate me, Hermione."

* * *

It was late March when Hermione and Tom were allowed to go into Diagon Alley on the weekend to finalize some wedding plans. Headmaster Dippet seemed delighted at the union and was willing to make exceptions for the pair whenever possible. She was almost surprised that he didn't allow them to live the same room. Not that she wanted that.

They went into the dressmakers first, while Hermione had her second fitting for her wedding dress. Her dress was relatively simple. When she had picked it out, she had to talk Druella out of buying this hideous dress with miles of fluff. It did absolutely nothing for her figure, and with her short stature, it made her look like a cupcake.

No, the one she had picked was better. It was a cream color, with floral lace sleeves, and a huge, satiny bow around her middle, showing off her waist. It also had delicate beading, creating the appearance of tiny little flowers. The train was a little bit long, but she liked it. It suited her.

After they had gotten fitted for both their outfits, they went to pick out floral arrangements, finalized the invitations, and did a multitude of other little tasks before finally settling down for lunch, at an Indian restaurant of all places, which Tom had picked out.

"We should plan another weekend to start looking for a place to live. I suppose we can stay in my family's row house in London for a while, but I don't want to have to entertain Evan too often." Hermione told Tom.

"Well, Hermione, if I get accepted at Hogwarts we could always look somewhere near Hogsmeade Village. I think its too soon to start looking for a place, if we don't even know where I will be working yet." Hermione nodded. That made her nervous. He was really set on working at Hogwarts, and hadn't given any thought to what would happen if he didn't get it. Perhaps she should start exploring his options...

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Druella and Cgynus have told me what their wedding present is. Would you like to hear it now, or would you rather it be a surprise?"

"Tell me now, Hermione. You know I detest surprises." Tom responded, looking at her.

"Well, it is a two week stay in Istanbul, Turkey. Orion told Cgynus that you had always wanted to go there. We are taking a muggle train to get there though - the Orient Express, from Paris."

Tom had a huge smile on his face. This was one of the rare times that Hermione actually saw Tom smile. He leaned over the table and kissed her square on the lips. Hermione's eyes remained wide in surprise, before gingerly sliding shut. He might be a little bit evil, but he was a fantastic snogger.

* * *

Hermione smiled happily, as Tom twirled her again and again around the Great Hall. This was so different from the October Halloween ball all those months ago. It was now a May Day celebration, and even though it was a Tuesday, the teachers had given them a surprise ball. Because of that, no one was dressed formally. Hermione herself was just wearing a nice white dress with yellow polka dots that she hoped didn't look too ridiculous.

Tom was wearing his school uniform, without the sweater vest, and with his sleeves rolled up. He was so _handsome_, she didn't know how to feel about it sometimes. It had been so long since she had been in this time, and despite her research, she didn't think she had much hope of getting back. And Tom was alright, great really. He was so smart and capable, he made her smile, even when she didn't want to, and she was really, really attracted to him. Although he was sly and cunning and tricky, he hadn't done anything too _evil _since releasing the Basilisk. She didn't know what to do. She missed her home and her old life, but she had friends and family here now.

Perhaps if she had to, it wouldn't be so bad to have to stay here.

Although she had danced with her old ex-suitors, it appeared that they held no ill will against the match. Abraxas had started pursuing Katherine Selwyn and Teddy was thinking about going further into his education. Albert's father had come up with a marriage contract with a girl from a Russian wizarding family - Valentina. Evan was just Evan. She knew he had to get married because there was an Evan Rosier in her time, but she just didn't know how soon that would be.

"Hermione, the lot of us are going back to Slytherin common room. Abraxas has brought some champagne from France." Tom whispered in her ear. "Would you care to join me?"

Hermione nodded, and he took her hand, leading her, red faced, back to the common room. Once there, they had all drank too much champagne and the boys began dropping off like flies. Evan went to bed first, and soon it was only Orion, Tom and Hermione left in the room. She couldn't imagine going to sleep yet though, her body was buzzing with feeling from the alcohol, and she so enjoyed speaking with Orion.

This wasn't so bad. It was fun to break the rules. She wondered if the Slytherins in her time were like this too. Nobody seemed really evil hear, and she barely ever heard a word about blood purity. It was kind of like hanging out with the Weasley twins. Naughty and mischievous. But she enjoyed it so much. She wondered if Tom had changed since her being here, or if she had changed him this much. Dumbledore seemed to think that there had been no hope for him.

Orion finally made his way up to bed, which left Tom and Hermione sitting next to a dying fire on one of the large green velvet couches. "Would you like to come upstairs with me or shall I escort you back to Ravenclaw tower?"

Hermione blushed so hard at his implication.

He smirked. "Ah, I see. Ravenclaw it is then. I can wait another month."

Hermione bit her lip, before lunging at the handsome boy. Just because she wasn't ready to have sex with him yet didn't mean she didn't want a good snog. The boy was definitely not expecting her lips to crash against his. But once he recovered, he quickly took charge of the situation, pushing her back, until she laid reclined against the arm of the couch.

He nibbled on her bottom lip before soothing it gently with a stroke of his tongue. His mouth was doing such wonderful things to Hermione that she didn't even realize where his hands were until she felt one on her breast, rubbing her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. Hermione let out a quiet, but desperate moan.

Tom was surprised. All the snogs he had given her before, she was never once this vocal. Although, he wasn't really sure how girls were supposed to behave with this sort of thing. He had no practical experience, although he thought he had a pretty good grasp of the theory.

Emboldened by the alcohol, Tom moved his other hand up from her knee along the inside of her thigh. She groaned again, and he still pushed on further, until his fingers met her cotton panties. He brushed her folds through the fabric, and before he knew what was happening, Hermione was pushing him away. "I'm sorry..." She apologized, clearly frustrated.

Tom ran a hand through his hair, in frustration, though he wouldn't show it to her. Instead he stood and offered her his hand. They walked back to Ravenclaw tower in relative silence, each trying to slow the rapid beating of their hearts.

Hermione's thoughts were racing. She really, _really _liked the things that Tom did to her body. She loved his kisses more than any other boys. Not Viktor's, not Ron's, not even the one Cormac had managed to give her. Just Tom's.

She was kissing the _Dark Lord_, she reminded herself quickly. The other half of her brain was quick to remind her that this young man was only Tom Riddle and that he happened to be her fiance. She was allowed to enjoy the things he did to her now and again.

Suddenly, they were at the brass eagle knocker. Tom turned her to face him, and planted a kiss on her lips before she had the chance to protest. Sliding his tongue against hers, Hermione felt her knees go week and a familiar fire to reignite in her most private of places. But then, his lips were gone, and he was bidding her goodnight, giving the knocker a firm knock before turning to go on his way.

* * *

A/N: So here was chapter fifteen - I hope you enjoyed the interludes - lots of Hermione and Tom time. There will definitely be eighteen chapters, and so many of you were encouraging for the sequel, so I will start thinking about that too. Also, if you read the end of this story and decide that you do not want a sequel anymore, you should let me know!

Huge thanks to the reviewers from last chapter: Glitter Poisoned My Blood, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, Zana20, tacker23, Account Currently On Hiatus, vamp1987, sweet-tang-honney, Azura Soul Reaver, articcat621, angrypixels, claire96, Ekaterina2324, sKyLaR KnIgHt, sum, miss jenny g-baby, KaelynMarieSalvatore, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, bailey vicious, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, SweetAsHuney, Jen103, kimgeer, 0HarryPotterFanatic0, and nlech16! You guys rock! Look for longer review responses on my profile as usual!

So, let me know what you thought about chapter fifteen and look out for chapter sixteen soon - only three chapters left!


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione found it very difficult to sit on her hands and wait to hear the news about Tom's job. He had invited several of his friends to meet with him in Hogsmeade Village, including Evan, but she had not been given that same privilege. She was a little bit shocked, after all, she was his fiancee, but Tom had told her it was too dangerous with Grindlewald at his most dangerous.

Hermione had to hold back a snort at that thought. She knew how _that _story ended. And in any case she had been facing death eaters since she was in her fifth year. She supposed, though, that death eaters didn't exist yet.

Still, Hermione was finding it more and more difficult to just sit here and wait for news. She knew what was supposed to happen in her time, but so many things had changed by now that she wasn't sure how things would work out. Although, she had decided that if he didn't get this job at Hogwarts, she absolutely would not allow him to work at Borgin and Burkes. If she remembered his history correctly, that job kind of cemented his downward spiral.

She was waiting in the Rosier's London home. It was kind of like Grimmauld Place, but much homier. It was very narrow and long, but it had six floors. She had been placed up on the six floor, while Tom was on the second. Evan was in the fourth floor. They had been staying there since graduation, although soon Evan would be moving back to Rosier Manor. It was simply for propriety's sake that Evan was there.

It had put a damper on Hermione and Tom's physical contact though. Not like it was much more than a few kisses and caresses, but Hermione did miss it. Her life was going to turn out so differently than she had expected. She was pretty certain at this point that there was no getting back to the future. So now, she just needed to make the best of what life gave her.

And what life was giving her was a wedding on Friday, only a few short days away. She hadn't talked to Tom yet about the possibility of her having a career. He seemed so stressed thinking about his own job search, so she didn't want to bring it up yet. After they got back from their honeymoon she would though.

Speaking of her fiance, she heard him and Evan make their way through the Floo. Hopefully, Tom would have some good news. She made her way down to the library, where she knew that the boys would be waiting. As soon as she got downstairs, though, she could tell that things had not gone well. Tom asked Evan to leave them alone so that they could talk about things.

Hermione sat down on the couch next to Tom. "I take it this isn't good news." Hermione stated rather than asked.

Tom agreed with her, and she could feel his anger radiating off of him in waves. This was the most angry Hermione had ever seen Tom the whole time that she knew him. "Yes, Dippet has deemed me too young, but has asked me to reapply in a few years once I have more experience," Tom snorted in derision, "I am sure that old fool Dumbledore has something to do with it. He hasn't liked me from the beginning and now he is ruining all of the plans."

"What plans?" Hermione asked cautiously, not sure if she wanted to know herself.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Hermione." Tom answered, his lips pressed into a hard line.

"Have you thought about what you will do now, Tom?" she asked, again cautiously. Tom just leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes for a second. "Shall I get you a whiskey? Something else?" Hermione asked obligingly.

Tom shook his head, declining the drink. "Well, I hadn't really thought too much about it. But I have an offer at Borgin and Burkes to work there, handling Dark artifacts." Tom suggested. She was surprised. It seemed as if he were testing the waters.

"Never!" Hermione quickly shouted. She needed to stop him from taking that job, and she wasn't too proud to fall back on the stereotype of snobby pureblooded girl to do it. "Tom, not only is that job completely below you, but it is absolutely _unacceptable _for someone of my stature to be married to a simple shop keep!"

Tom's eyes snapped open and bored into her's. "Oh really, Hermione, and what do you suggest that I do? Hmm? I know that you have a considerable dowry, but I will not stop furthering myself."

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't really want to suggest this, as she wasn't even sure that it would be better for the future than Tom's current path, but she hoped that it was. "In my younger years I was close with a boy who now works at Durmstrang as a potions apprentice. He has written me and told me that one of their professors - the professor that teaches Dark Arts - is looking to take on an apprentice for the upcoming year. He wishes to retire in a few years, and so, he wishes to take one someone who could begin taking over some of his duties." Hermione finished.

Tom nodded. "Hermione, tell me more. Why should Durmstrang chose me? I have no ties to the school, wouldn't they like one of their own recent graduates?"

This was Hermione's trump card. "Well, the Headmaster and my father were very close, and he wrote to me after father died. He told me that should I ever need anything, he would be happy to oblige. I can floo him tomorrow and arrange an interview."

"Oh Hermione, you daft girl!" Tom kissed her quickly on the lips, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Durmstrang is much more my style than Hogwarts..."

Hermione watched her fiance leave the room, a little nervous about what she had done. She wasn't sure if this was for good or for bad. But it at least turned Tom further off his old course of life. Well, getting married did that too...

* * *

Hermione was nervously pacing in the room that had been set aside for her. Druella and Evan were there trying to calm her down. She was in her dress, which her older siblings kept telling her looked lovely on her. She couldn't help but feel sick though. _Today is the day that I join my _soul_ to that of Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

"It's perfectly normal to feel nervous Hermione! Remember me on my wedding day? Papa nearly had to drag me down the aisle. Now look at how happy I am with Cygnus!" Druella was trying to calm down her little sister who was near hyper-ventilation.

Finally, her brother handed her a glass of champagne, and she downed it in one gulp. She hoped she wouldn't get hiccups during the ceremony from that. "Hermione its time to go in now. Tom is waiting and so are all of the guests. We can't leave them waiting." Hermione nodded, and followed her siblings out.

Evan and Druella each took one of Hermione's arms to walk her down the aisle. Druella was her matron of honor, and Evan was Tom's best man, but Evan was also going to walk her down the aisle in place of their deceased father. They didn't want Druella to have to walk alone though, so all three Rosier children had resolved to walk together.

Cygnus was helping Bellatrix walk down the aisle, as the flower girl. She was maybe a little bit too young to understand or perform the duties, but Hermione wanted to be sure to include her favorite niece in the ceremony. She was sure little Bella would be a treat for all of the guests too.

Druella and Evan had taken care of inviting everyone, but Hermione hadn't realized how many people would be there. Apparently 200 people were there. She tried not to dwell on the fact that her _ real _friends and family weren't there. These people were her new reality and she would have to deal with it.

Everyone turned at looked at her as she entered. She was very nervous, with all of those people staring at her, but with the help of her siblings she felt capable of taking on just about everything. She made eye contact with Tom and couldn't help but grin. The corners of his lips turned up, but it was not the smile that he reserved for her when they were alone together. Before she knew it, she was standing with Tom in front of the alter, holding his hands, under her siblings protection no more.

Hermione hadn't been too sure what a wizard wedding would be like. Unfortunately she had been sent back in time before being able to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding. It wasn't that different, except that the vows involved blood magic and their souls would be bound together. When the time was ready, Hermione and Tom both pricked their fingers with the ceremonial knife, allowing their blood to combine and fall onto their wedding bands.

After reciting their vows, they slipped the rings each others fingers and held hands while the officiating wizard chanted some complicated magic that would bind their souls. Hermione felt her magic around Tom and his around her. It was as if their magics were caressing each other. It seemed as though they were a good fit - their souls were able to come together without putting up a fight. It was strange, Hermione felt whole now, even though she hadn't realized that she was in any way deficient previously.

After the ceremony was over the guests joined them for a reception. Tom and Hermione had their first dance together as Mr. and Mrs. Tom Riddle. Tom held Hermione so close, she no longer felt uncomfortable about her decision. Things were different now. Her future was no longer the future.

The newly-weds sat up at a high table, eating their dinner. The guests frequently tapped their knives against their glasses in order to have to couple kiss each other again, a task that Tom was more than happy to take part of. After their short amount of peace together, talking alone up on the high table, the two didn't have much alone time for the rest of the reception. They had to oblige the guests of the many dances required of them. Hermione danced with Evan, Cygnus, Orion, and even her old suitors Abraxas, Teddy and Albert. Tom was sure to dance with Druella, Walburga, and a variety of other female relations.

By the time it was time for the new couple to return to their own room, both were too tired, and too nervous to consummate their relationship. Tom assisted Hermione in removing her wedding dress, which was a more complicated task then he expected. "So, we just have your interview with Durmstrang tomorrow morning before heading to Paris for the honeymoon?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I should be done in time to make the twelve o'clock train. You should stay here and sleep in. I will have Tulip wake you if you sleep too late." Tom said, letting his fingers trail over the soft skin of her back. "Oh, and I have a small present for you. Let me give it to you before I forget." He reached into the drawer in his bedside table.

He handed her a small paperback book. "I know its not much, and I know it is muggle, but I thought you might like to read it on the train." He had given her one of her favorite books from her time - _Murder on the Orient Express_. It was a great mystery. Hermione was so glad that he had given it to her. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips in thanks. "Don't worry though, I will, of course, protect you on the train tomorrow."

The pair of them tucked under the covers were so tired and so warm and content that they didn't even think about this being the first time that they would sleep in the same bed together. They were so comfortable that they fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

A/N: Haha, sorry, I know there wasn't any honeymoon action yet. Never fear, just wait for the next installment! Super big thank you to my reviewers from last chapter: articcat621, aringle42, bailey vicious, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, vamp1987, everlastingtrueromance, arabellagrace, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, miss jenny g-baby, tacker23, nlech16, Ekaterina2324, Zana20, sKyLaR KnIgHt, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Legolas's Mione0233, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, vikke101, kimgeer, RaeSnape, and twilightnemo! You guys are so awesome - thank you! Look for review responses in my profile soon.

Let me know what you thought of chapter sixteen! Be on the lookout for chapter seventeen too! Only two more chapters left...


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione looked over her book at her husband of one day. The shaking of the train did nothing to deter the smirk on his face. They had their own compartment, so it was just the two of them overnight to Turkey. "Why are you smirking so much?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I am just really pleased that I got the post. Thank you for recommending it, Hermione. I never would have considered Durmstrang, though it is embarrassing to admit." Tom was staring out the window at the passing scenery. "Plus, Durmstrang is more realistic, teaching students how to utilise the dark arts rather than just defend against them Really useful stuff."

"Why do you like learning about the Dark Arts so much Tom?" Hermione asked, concerned with the fact that even though she was changing his course of life, he was still very interested in the dark arts and more specifically using them.

"Hermione, you shouldn't worry. The name dark arts is a little bit of a misnomer. There is no such thing really as dark magic or light magic. There is no good or evil - there is only power and those too weak to seek it." Tom replied with a smile, trying to ease his wife. It was still so strange to him to be tied to someone for the rest of their living lives, married. Prior to meeting Hermione, he never really thought about women, and he had never thought about getting married. But now he found that he rather liked it. "'Dark magic' can be dangerous when the witch or wizard using it is not powerful enough to handle it. They could become consumed with it."

Hermione was biting her lip. She wasn't sure if she should believe him. In the past, she had used one or two dark spells, and nothing bad had happened to her, but she loathed using them. "But then, isn't there a teenie tiny possibility that you could become consumed with the dark magic?"

"Don't be silly, Hermione. You should know what I am quite the formidable wizard. I was top of the class. When we got married, couldn't you feel the strength of my power?" Tom asked, looking at Hermione with quite the intensity in his eyes.

Hermione had to agree. She could tell that he had a lot of power when their souls had caressed each other. She was mildly surprised at it...she knew that as Voldemort, he was clearly very powerful, but she didn't realize that he had so much raw power at only age 18. "I suppose that's true." Hermione conceded.

"And in any case, I will have you to look after me. If I get in too deep, you will notice it immediately." Tom said.

Their train compartment was quiet for a while, and the constant side to side shaking was becoming a little bit soothing for Hermione. She was playing with the ring that was still on her necklace chain. She found that she did that quite often. It was a constant reminder that Tom still had no horcruxes.

"Hermione, the headmaster had brought up something to me. He offered that, if you would like, you could assist in the hospital ward of Durmstrang. He thought that it might be quite boring for you to just lounge around all day. Of course, its totally up to you." Tom offered, breaking the silence, as if he were somehow uncomfortable with it.

Hermione gave him a broad smile. "Of course I would love to help. I would certainly get bored...their library can only keep me busy for so long."

"And you are sure that you won't mind being the only woman there? I could always floo into work everyday."

Hermione was surprised that Tom seemed so concerned with her individual comfort. "Don't be silly Tom! Of course I don't mind. Flooing would just be an extra hassle, and it could prevent you from taking on a larger role there. I will be okay, I know a few defensive spells myself, Tom." Hermione responded, trying to be reassuring for her husband. "I think I am going to try to get some sleep now, though. I can't wait to get off of this train. The views earlier were lovely, but it is such a confined space."

With that, Hermione climbed into her bed and let her eyes drift shut.

* * *

Istanbul was so lovely. She and Tom both were so eager to get out of the train after so many hours of travel. They had quickly dropped their trunks off at the hotel before going to explore the city. Their hotel was on a road that held many "western" hotels, but the hotel that they were staying in was by far the most expensive and luxurious. Leave it to Druella to spare no expenses. There was a grand ballroom and a separate dining room. Their own hotel room was huge and the bed looked like a big pile of fluff - Hermione couldn't wait to crawl into it later.

The weather was fabulous. It was so warm and sunny compared to the gray days of London. Even though London had its sunny days, it was nothing like the weather of Turkey. Hermione was able to change into just a simple sundress and flat sandals for their tour of the large city. They spent all day out, taking a boat tour and stopping at a little cafe for lunch.

When it was finally time to get back, it was dark, and it was beginning to get colder. The new couple decided that they would order their food to their room, and opened the large windows so that the gentle breeze would come in at night. They ate dinner quietly together, discussing the new books that they had picked up that day. Tom was particularly excited about a book from a prominent Turkish wizard that Hermione had never heard of before.

Before long though, it was time to go to bed for the evening. Hermione still felt a little bit funny getting undressed in front of a boy, but she got through it, changing into some of the honeymoon sleep ware that Druella had given her. It was so tame, just a short, cream colored nightie. It was very short though, resting midway up her thighs. Hermione pulled the sheets back and climbed into the bed, which was as comfortable as she had imagined.

She took the moment to watch Tom undress for the evening. She loved watching his long fingers remove the buttons from his shirt. He was so very attractive. Watching as inch after pale inch of Tom's skin became revealed to her, Hermione became more and more aware of the fact that they had yet to consummate their relationship.

Before long, she was removed from her musings, as she felt the bed dip and Tom climb in beside her. He turned off the light and the pair were left in the dark, only able to see barely using the light from the moon.

Hermione desperately wanted something to happen, but after counting to 500, Tom still hadn't made a move to take their relationship further. She could tell that he was still awake though, by the way that he was breathing. It seemed that he was as nervous and as eager as she was, but he didn't seem to be steeling up to make the first move.

Hermione wondered if in her own time, if Lord Voldemort was still a virgin, or if he had partaken in the flesh of a woman when he had left Hogwarts. Knockturn Alley was the home of Borgin and Burkes after all.

When she could stand it no more, Hermione turned and faced her husband, giving him a full kiss on the lips. Tom eagerly responded, gently sucking Hermione's lower lip into his mouth, giving it a nibble or too. Hermione ran her hands through Tom's hair and let out some soft little sighs. After several minutes of this, Tom still hadn't taken it any further than kissing, and Hermione was getting fed up.

She didn't care if he thought that she was too bold, she took his hand, and moved it to her breast. Slowly, Tom gave her breast a squeeze, and Hermione was sure that she heard a little groan from him as her nipple hardened under his ministrations. He rubbed the hard beads through her nightie, and it made Hermione so eager to take things further than they ever had before.

Finally fed up, Hermione climbed on top of Tom so that she was straddling his waist. She felt his erection bump against her core, and heard him let out a groan. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room and she was able to look into his eyes. It seemed like he finally understood where she wanted to take this.

Tom grasped the bottom of her nightie and pulled it up over her head, throwing it somewhere on the ground. Free of her clothing, Hermione started unbuttoning the buttons of Tom's pajamas. She wanted to feel her bare skin against his, and with a matter of seconds, her wish was granted. She met his lips again, enjoying the feeling of the small patch of chest hair he had between his pectoral muscles. Hermione trailed her fingers down his sides, until they hooked under the elastic of his pajama pants. Getting off of him, Hermione pulled until his pants were deposited onto the floor with the rest of the clothes.

Finally taking control of the situation, Tom grabbed Hermione, flipping her so that she rested on her back. He looked into her eyes and they burned with an intensity she had only seen once or twice. She was reminded of the time in the Slytherin common room not too long ago. He brought his hand down to her panties and Hermione was shaking a little in anticipation. He grabbed hold of the sides and pulled the silky material down her legs.

Hermione couldn't believe that she was actually about to have sex with Tom Riddle. He ran his index finger up her slit, hissing at the moisture that had formed there. He brought his finger tip up to her clit and rubbed it in a circular motion, until Hermione couldn't contain her groans. Tom had brought the head of his cock up to her center, rubbing it in between her lips, gathering some of her natural lubricant before slowly sliding into her, inch by inch.

She felt a slight pinch when he breached her hymen, but it wasn't nearly as painful as Lavender Brown had said it was. When Tom was fully seated inside of her, she felt complete, again, like after their wedding ceremony. She never knew that she didn't feel whole before, but now, feeling so utterly whole with Tom, she knew she would never be the same.

She brought her legs up to encourage him to move, and slowly, Tom begin to thrust into her again and again. He grabbed hold of her hips, grasping her so tightly she thought she might have bruises the next day. This was one of the best feelings she had ever experienced and she understood now why some girls were so focused on it. Her body felt like a coil, a coil that Tom was winding up, thrust after thrust.

She could tell that he was thoroughly enjoying the feeling as well. His face was scrunched up in concentration and every now and again he let out little noises of pleasure. His thrusting was increasing in speed and depth and strength. Hermione's fingers grabbed onto his strong shoulders, trying to get closer to the end.

Finally, her coil snapped and her body was filled with a white hot heat, bringing waves and waves of pleasure like she had never known before. Her toes curled and her fingernails dug into Tom's back and she couldn't help but cry out his name in time with wave after wave of pleasure.

With a few more hard thrusts, Tom was collapsing on her, and she could feel his spilt essence inside of her. He leaned down, bring his lips to hers in a lazy kiss. They stayed joined like that for a few moments before Tom rolled off of her. He pulled her head to rest on his chest. Hermione curled up around her husband, enjoying the feel of their bare skin touching still.

Soon, Hermione felt Tom's breathing become even and shallow. She knew that he was asleep. She thought about everything that had happened since she arrived in the 40s and was now positive that she had changed the future for good. Tom wasn't going to become Lord Voldemort, and even if he still practiced the dark arts she didn't care.

She loved him.

* * *

A/N: WHEW. Finally got that finished. I hope you enjoyed Hermione and Tom's honeymoon evening.

Huge thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: bailey vicious, nlech16, Aerieada, Zana20, draconiansundae, aringle42, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, sKyLaR KnIgHt, vamp1987, twilightnemo, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, articcat621, indiat, marana1, miss jenny g-baby, Daughter of Chaos 98, Account Currently On Hiatus, tacker23, kimgeer, Jen103, SweetAsHuney, KaelynMarieSalvatore, Robbie Riddle-Diggory, and GroundCinnamon! Thank you so much! Individual responses in my profile as usual.

So that was chapter seventeen, let me know what you thought. Only one chapter left and in it everything will be explained! Look out for chapter eighteen soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I have gotten a lot of reviews that have asked me to put up the sequel...It is up and it is COMPLETE! You can read it here: s/7947756/1/Kings-Among-Runaways! Thank you!**

* * *

Opening her eyes, Hermione became acutely aware that she was not in her bed, or even in Istanbul, Turkey. Instead of her sated husband staring into her eyes in morning greeting, it appeared that several people were looking at her instead. Blinking a few times to focus, she noticed that there _were_several people in the room. Dumbledore, Snape, Harry and … Ron.

Ron had such a murderous look in his eyes.

But mostly, Hermione was completely perplexed. She had spent nearly a year in the 1940s and now she was suddenly back. "W-what's going on? I am so confused." Hermione asked.

Ron was the first to speak. "You horrid, traitorous bitch! How could you betray Harry like that? Betray _me?_" Hermione quickly looked into Harry's eyes and saw that his eyes, too, seemed hurt. What could possibly be wrong? "Don't pretend like you don't understand, Hermione. We _all_know what you did. Come on, Harry, lets go." With that, her two best friends got up and left the room.

She quickly turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Are you going to explain to me what happened? Either I had the most ridiculous dream ever, or I should have changed the future for the better." She hoped that Dumbledore would see that what she had done was for the greater good.

"Hermione, I am actually quite disappointed in you." Dumbledore said, his eyes no longer twinkling. He was reminding her more and more of the Dumbledore from the 40s.

"Would one of you please just tell me what I did wrong?" Hermione asked desperately, tears welling up in her eyes at the idea of doing something that unforgivable.

"Miss Granger." Snape spoke from across the room, gaining her attention. He got up and took Ron'  
s vacated seat on her right hand side. "In order to ensure Mr. Potter's safety, the Headmaster decided to put you and Mister Weasley through a test to see if you would remain loyal to the light, even in the face of adversity."

"And just what test was that?" Hermione demanded of her potions professor, but it was Dumbledore that replied.

"We put each of you inside of Tom Riddle's diary. The horcrux was not completely destroyed and it allowed us to put you inside of a world, somewhat like a pensieve only much more realistic." Dumbledore stood, and walked towards the little window in Hermione's room at Grimmauld Place.

"So, you mean, I never actually went back to 1944?" Hermione asked, the details beginning to click into place in her head. "I didn't change anything?"

"No, Miss Granger. You were in a world of our construction. Your interaction with the teenage soul of Tom Riddle was totally under your control and the control of his soul." Snape replied, his bored drawl frightening her.

"And Ron did this as well."

"Yes, Mister Weasley left within a matter of minutes of entering the diary. He was offered a pureblood wife of his choosing, power, the head boy title, and the quidditch captaincy, should he pledge his allegiance to Lord Voldemort. He made up his mind rather quickly." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "He told young Tom Riddle that the only girl he could ever marry was a muggleborn and if he couldn't have her, he didn't want any of the other promises either."

Hermione slunk down in the bed she was laying in. It was clear to her. Ron had passed the test. She had failed.

"You on the other hand, Miss Granger, stayed in the diary for about two weeks. We removed you totally from everything you might consider home and even denied you the help of someone you considered a mentor, myself. We placed you in a position where you had to work very closely with the enemy. After watching your time together, you were clearly _seduced_by the enemy, and you even loved him." Dumbledore stated, his fury becoming noticeable in his voice.

"But I changed him! Love prevailed over all. He cared for me, and he never made any horcruxes." Hermione desperately pleaded. "I totally changed his life path. He never would have become Voldemort. Love prevailed, just like you always say, Headmaster!"

Dumbledore turned quickly on her. "Wrong! Miss Granger, love has no place in Voldemort's life. He could never love and no one should have ever loved him. Even though he might have wanted to possess you. He was still completely enamored with the Dark Arts, and _you_gave him the tools to perfect that art at Durmstrang."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes again, and tried to swallow the awkward lump in her throat threatening to break out into a sob. How could they consider her a traitor.

"And so, you see, Hermione, now we cannot trust you around Harry. You have been seduced by the dark side once before, and why should you not prey fall to it again in the future?"

Hermione was dumbfounded. Suddenly, she was filled with anger. How would they know what her soul was doing, if not by spying on her? "And just how do you know how I was seduced by Tom?" She demanded. "Who all watched my actions in the diary?"

"All the senior order members. Myself, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin and Kingsley."

"And my … wedding night. You all watched that as well?" Hermione was felt so betrayed.

"Yes." Dumbledore stated slowly, letting the thought sink into her head. "And now, while Harry and Ron go look for horcruxes, you will have to remain here in this room, until the Lord Voldemort is vanquished. We can't have you aiding him in anyway. Kreacher will bring you your meals. You may also spend time in the library, so long as you are doing research for the order. Now, come along Severus. We should leave Miss Granger to think about what she has done."

* * *

Hermione sat in the library again, trying to read the book Dumbledore had left her. She was only allowed to touch the books that he left on the table, everything else was warded. It had been like this for two months now.

Her only companions were Professor Snape and Kreacher. No one else from the order wanted to talk to her, and she hadn't even been given the opportunity to say goodbye to Harry. No one would even give her any word on how he was doing, or if he and Ron might need her help.

They were helpless without her...she had to do all the thinking. Dumbledore had recently told her that she wouldn't be allowed to return for her seventh year to take her N.E.W.T.s. She was essentially a prisoner her at a place that she used to love.

Worst of all, all of this solitude was driving her insane. And all of the books that Dumbledore gave her to read were so boring. She didn't see how it was helping anyone by her reading silly Charms books. She wasn't even helping the light cause anymore. This was because Dumbledore was certain not to include any books that might have some mention of dark magic in them.

She heard the door creak open to the library, and she turned to see who was coming to see her. Snape walked in first, followed by Kreacher, who was carrying a tray. "I have decided to come eat lunch with you today. Molly's talk downstairs is simply unbearable."

Hermione snorted. "I am sure. Has she gotten over the fact that the order is still housing the harpie that destroyed her son's life by fucking the Dark Lord?" Hermione hadn't even received the courtesy of Molly's tongue lashing in person. Instead the older witch had sent her a howler instead.

"No, I am afraid not." Snape replied. She helped herself to the grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup that he had brought with him. It was one of her favorites. Snape was truly her only friend now, although she was certain he would prune up if she called him a friend out loud. He was used to having people be mistrustful of him, and he sympathized with Hermione's plight.

"Any decision on my schooling?" Apparently there was a vote the night prior if Hermione should be allowed to continue.

Snape sighed, and instantly, Hermione knew it was not good. "No, they have decided that it is too dangerous for you to be allowed out of the order's sight. That and the curriculum is too dangerous for you to participate in. You might learn some dark spells."

Hermione let out a frustrated cry. "How can they do this to me? Don't they realize I was only doing what I thought was best? That I thought I was changing the future for the better?" Hermione felt tears in her eyes, but refused to cry in front of Snape.

"Hermione." He said, holding her hand. "This isn't right, what they are doing to you."

Hermione gave a quiet laugh in agreement. "You always were my favorite professor. You have no idea how much it means to me that you are supporting me now. I have to tell you something now though, that might make you hate me." Snape felt his breath leave him quickly. "I'm late." Hermione said, with a humorless grin on her face.

Snape cleared his throat. "Ah, I am afraid I don't understand, Hermione."

"I mean, I haven't had my period, since I have returned. At first I thought it might be stress, but now, I don't know. I mean, it's impossible for me to pregnant, right?" Hermione was truly curious. She hoped it was just stress, but she somehow had a feeling. She just _felt_like she was pregnant.

Snape apparated away before she had the chance to calm him down. Hmm, it seemed that her only friend would leave her too. Now her only companion would be an old house elf who still addressed her as mudblood.

* * *

Hermione was lying awake in bed when she heard the light wrap on her door. Quietly, she got up from the bed and tiptoed across the floor. Opening the door, she saw the dark eyes of Professor Snape. "May I come in for a moment?"

Hermione stepped aside to let the tall man inside of her room, her prison cell. He quickly cast a muffalito on the room and a locking charm on the door. He then motioned for him to join in the pair of chairs by the window.

"I am sorry that I left you so abruptly this afternoon, but there was something I needed to look into. I must tell you something now, that I thought would be too hard for you to hear. I chose to keep it from you, if only to prevent you from further heartbreak. I haven't told anyone in the order. But given that circumstances are what they are...you need to hear it now."

Hermione just nodded. Perhaps this would liven up her dull life a little bit. "It was true that Dumbledore did connect your soul with the soul in the diary, but what he did not know is that that fragment of soul is still in communication with the Dark Lord."

Hermione gulped. Well, that was certainly not what she had expected, but it also brought her humiliation to new levels. "So he saw everything that happened. Everything that Tom Riddle and I experienced?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, and I have spoken to him today. He is willing to house you, and make sure that no harm will come to you, if you in turn, help him with research. Most importantly, he will allow you to continue your seventh year studies. Not at Hogwarts of course, you would be homeschooled. I could teach you potions."

There was a dull silence in the room. It was a lot for the young girl to take in. Snape continued. "I spoke to the Headmaster today when I returned. I told him I needed to collect potions ingredients and that I required your help. He agreed to let me bring you with. If you should choose to stay under the protection of the order, you will come with and help me gather some ingredients. Should you choose to break free of this prison they are keeping you in...I will take you to the Dark Lord. What do you say, Hermione? Will you come with?"

Hermione looked up at her professor with such intensity in her eyes. The moon light gave her face an eerie quality. "I'll go."

THE END.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh! This is the end of Here I Dreamt I Was A Rosier! I hope you don't hate me that it was all kind of a dream...I know so many of you wanted her to stay in the past. Please let me know if you think I should do a sequel of Hermione with Voldemort? I have some ideas, but I would definitely need your guys ideas to see how this would go in the long term. Please let me know! If most of you say yes, then I will certainly begin writing it, right away! And, keeping in with my Decemberists' song title themes, I think it would be called "We Both Go Down Together." Please let me know!

I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers. I wish I could name you all individually, but that would take way too long, since I have 400 reviewers! But I can say thank you to those who reviewed chapter seventeen: aringle42, Reeto9, articcat621, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, vamp1987, loves2readalways, jezz, everlastingtrueromance, Jennii Marie, DuchessAmortentiaMalfoy, hedgf, Zombie Reine, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Zana20, nlech16, Jen103, twilightnemo, Ekaterina2324, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, kimgeer, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, hateme101, and Lucy! Individual responses in my prof. You guys rock, and a huge thank you to EACH and EVERYONE of my reviewers - your kind words make it so much easier for me to write.

So yeah. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the sequel/if you want one.

LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for reading - Marina.

* * *

P.S. A/N: the first chapter of the sequel **Kings Among Runaways** is now up! Go check it out!


End file.
